Brand New Eyes
by Naomilyloveless
Summary: Callie and Arizona are heading to New York for separate reasons, they meet on the plane...but they may have more in common than just their flight... AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I already have two unfinished stories but I'm a glutton for punishment. Anyways, this is a story I wrote a variation of last year that never got finished. Let me know what you think?

* * *

**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some slight turbulence and ask that you remain in your seat with your seatbelt securely fastened. Thank you."

Well no shit Sherlock! The metal tube rocked back and forward like a seasaw never breaking it's rhythm, thunder rolled through the plane and I waited in rather excited anticipation for the lightning that I thought may follow. I had a strange fascination with storms. In fact, I was rather enjoying the turbulence, had it not been for the ridiculously large man and his incessant complaining in the seat next to me, I would count this as a so far pleasant venture.

Figuring things could turn a lot worse once I hit the ground I chose to savour these moments. Placing my earphones in my ears, I turned the volume on my iPod almost as loud as it would go, sat back, closed my eyes and allowed myself to become completely consumed by the musical stylings of The Ramones.

I was interrupted from my in head jam session by an annoying tapping on my shoulder, willing me to open my eyes and glare at the owner of the offending finger, having disturbed my favourite part. I removed my earphones and turned my body slightly in his direction,

"Yes? Can I help you?" I tried to keep my face friendly but I could hear the hostility in my tone.

"Do you mind turning the music down, my ankles are swollen and I'm trying to distract myself from the pain by counting in my head and you're racket is giving me a headache." A smug smile fell across his face. I could feel my temperature rise with frustration but lowered the volume none the less.

Closing my eyes I once again returned my attention to the voice of Johnny Ramone. Barely two seconds into the song I felt another agitating tap on my shoulder, not bothering to remove my earphones I looked at the red faced oaf. He gestured with his hands for me to lower the volume to which I grudgingly obliged and settled back into the chair.

The final straw came when I felt a tug and my right earphone disappeared. I moved my body fully, my face almost as red as his,

"What is your problem?" I berated him, "You wanted the music down, I turned it down!"

"No need to get testy with me lady, I simply made a reasonable request." Held his hands up in defence but his face was still riddled with the same smug smile.

"_Yes,_" I attempted to remain calm but spoke through gritted teeth, "and I turned it down."

"I'm not sure I like your attitude." His snotty tone was the last I could take, I couldn't control my outburst even if I'd wanted to.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure I like your two hour long non-stop complaining but I haven't said anything about that. So shut up, sit there, count, whatever, I don't care, but so help me if you touch one more time I swear-"

"Everything ok here?" A pleasant voice came from the aisle. I looked up to see a smiling blonde airhostess addressing us, her nose scrunched slightly, no doubt due to the intense odour the man was emitting.

"No! Everything is _not _ok! I want to move seats!" He demanded, his face adamant. My lips betrayed the tiniest hint of a smile at the mere thought of escaping his presence. This elevated feeling was short lived however as the hostess spoke again,

"I'm sorry sir but we have a strict policy-"

"I don't _care _about your _policy_" He cut across her in a mimicking tone, "I have paid good money for my ticket and expect to be kept satisfied."

She looked at me, a sympathetic look in her eyes before returning her attention to my idiotic neighbour, "I'm sorry sir, that is not a possibility, but if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable-"

"You can find me another seat that's what you can do." He cut across her again, beads of sweat rolling from his tomato coloured brow. For the first time since boarding the flight I was grateful for this man's arrogant persistence.

"May I ask what the problem with this seat is sir?" her patient tone and unwavering smile astounded me.

"There is not enough leg room, my flight socks are too tight and causing my ankles to painfully swell and cut off circulation, and before you ask why I don't simply move around I have your answers, this child" He gestured to the tiny, innocent, sleeping figure to his right, "and his obscene amount of toys are causing a hazardous obstruction and I also believe we were told to remain seated! Kangaroo Jack has been sitting behind me, kicking my seat rhythmic timing since take off and above all else I have to endure _her," _he poked a chubby finger in my direction, "and her loud, offensive music and aggressive attitude." I simply snorted and rolled my eyes. "If you do not find me another seat I promise you, I will be filing a formal complaint about you the moment we land."

Her smile finally faltered and I hoped, if not for him, she would take mercy on me and find him another seat. She looked at me again, evidently noticing the pleading in my eyes, she sighed,

"I'll see what I can do sir." And with that she was gone.

He addressed me pompously, a disgusted look on his face, "I hope you're happy! See the upheaval you've caused."

I merely rolled my eyes at him, noticing the sniggers from those around us. We had clearly gathered quite an audience.

The airhostess returned and we both stared at her expectantly, praying she came bearing good news. She looked at me apologetic. _Shit._

"I am very sorry sir but this flight is full. There's nothing we can do."

"This is an outrage-" He began but was interrupted by a cheerful voice from behind us.

"I'll switch with him."

The three of us scanned around for the voice of our saviour.

A stunningly beautiful woman stood three rows back. She was mesmerising. Gorgeous bright blonde hair fell by her shoulders, her skin was flawless with a lightly glowing tan, her clothes hugged her in all the right places of her flawless physique and she had the most inviting blue eyes I had ever seen. I subconsciously bit my lip while analysing her head to toe before meeting her gaze. "_Shit, Callie what are you doing? Why the fuck are you perving on a female! Snap out of it!"_

I was drawn from my thoughts as the hefty man gathered his belongings and began vacating the area.

"Miss you already." I called to him, my voice riddled with sarcasm.

He threw me a grin saturated with distaste then made his way down the aisle. _Good riddance._

The alluring blonde took her new position to my right. My palms began to sweat as I inhaled her scent, coconut. Perfection in human form. _"Seriously! She's a __**GIRL!**__" _I inwardly scolded myself once again.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her cast her attention to me, she gave me a bright, dimpled smile and my heart melted a little.

"I'm Arizona," She introduced herself extending her hand to me.

"Calliope." I cringed at the mention of my full name but accepted her hand, feeling a shiver run down my spine. I'm not sure whether I was simply too in awe of this radiant individual to engage in stimulating conversation or that I was too intimidated by her beauty to form a decent sentence, but she had saved me from the oaf that was now seated a safe distance away so I figured I owed her some kind of interaction, "Thank you…. You know, for switching seats." I smiled shyly at her and her eyes lit up.

"No problem. I was happy to do it." She looked at her hands as if unsure whether to continue or not, but after a deep breath it appeared she had come to a conclusion on that tiny battle with herself, "I mean, how often does the opportunity to sit next to a beautiful woman for five hours straight present itself?" She gave me a cheeky wink, then faced forward placing her ipod in her ears and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Slightly shorter, just a filler chapter to move the flight along and as a thank you for the response to the story so far through your favouriting, alerts and reviews! =) ... which of course are always welcome ;) *hint hint* ha. (by the way, the italics are thoughts)

* * *

**

The turbulence subsided and with it, my heart rate.

I was finally able to settle back comfortably in my seat, every so often stealing glances at the glorious, sleeping blonde to my right. I was finding it difficult to understand how I could be so drawn to someone I've spoken all of five words to, not to mention the fact she was a _girl._ I've never been interested in women in that way, sure I'd kissed girls, even had a drunken experimental thing with a girl, Erica, in college, but never gave it a second thought. Now, however, it was all I could do not to lean over and drag her into an earth shattering kiss. I was beginning to feel like a creep, just sitting here watching her sleep, but I couldn't help it. I found her miraculous.

I felt my heart sink slightly as she began to stir from her slumber.

I fixed my gaze onto the screen in front of me, some movie about singing chipmunks. _Fascinating._

"Hello." She smiled groggily, stretching out in front of her and yawning.

Making the assumption she was actually talking to me I turned my gaze towards her, keeping my expression nonchalant, I gave her a courteous smile and replied,

"Hey."

She began fidgeting with the earphones of her iPod. What was the deal with this girl? Earlier I would have sworn she was flirting with me, confidence oozing from every pore, and now she looked like a shy child trying to think of something to break the awkward silence that had, for some unknown reason, fallen over us.

Why was there even an awkward silence? It's not exactly expected that you converse with other passengers on the plane, in fact, everybody else seemed to be sitting in quite comfortable silences with their neighbours. So why did this feel so uncomfortable?

"So, where are you headed?" She finally spoke.

I looked at her confused, surely considering we were on the same flight the answer would be quite obvious. She too seemed to notice the ridiculousness of her question, speaking again quickly before I had even had time to respond.

"I mean, obviously you're going to New York. But I mean, where? What part? Oh god I'm rambling…" She reverted her eyes back to her lap. She was so frickin cute. I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable she was.

"It's ok." I smiled warmly at her, hoping to ease her obvious distress. "I'm staying in the city. You?" I figured I'd do my best to keep conversation flowing so as to avoid another unnecessary awkward silence.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled. It was so genuine, reaching right up to her bright, sparkling blue eyes, "So you just on vacation or… ?"

"Uhm - .. Something like that." I really didn't want to share the reasons for my venture with anyone, let alone someone I just met.

Her timid expression mirroring my own gave me the vague idea she was also hiding something. With that she placed her earphones back into her ears and fixed her gaze on the headrest in front of her.

* * *

My mind began taking on a force of it's own, dragging me into fantasies consisting of doing unspeakable things to this girl, things that would make even a prostitute blush. I stole as many subtle glances as I could, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

_You'll never see her again! What difference does it make if you take a sneaky look….. Or think about how you want to ravish her. That doesn't make you gay! Does it? _Unable to take the internal debate I was having any longer, I escaped to the bathroom, moving awkwardly past Arizona, practically breaking into a run once I reached the aisle.

I hated airplane bathrooms, with there small space, awful lighting and in all honesty, the sound the toilet makes when flushed scares the crap outta me! I stood, holding myself up with the help of the plastic sink, staring at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed, my hair distorted. I splashed water on my facce to cool me down.

"Get a grip!" I whispered to myself. Why was this bothering me so much? She was a _stranger_! There shouldn't be this kind of confusion, we had barely spoken yet here I was, flushed and tense, making a big deal out of nothing.

_She was just being nice! She did you a favour! Stop looking so much into this. It's nothing. You're being ridiculous! Pull yourself together!_

I couldn't understand it. There really was no reason to be working myself into such a frenzy. She was simply a pleasant, friendly individual. Nothing more to it.

"Let it go Callie." I spoke quietly to my self again. There was a knock on the door. Jesus, some people are so impatient.

"Occupied." I called, irritation clearly evident in my tone. There was another toilet opposite this one and another three down the other end of the plane. Was it really necessary to hassle me? _Sooner I get off this plane the better. Full of idiots! _With the exception of Arizona. My mind drifted to her warm smile and glistening eyes, only to be interrupted again by another tap on the door. I sighed in frustration and vigorously pulled the door open.

"I said occup-" I was silenced by a pair of soft lips crashing against my own, pushing me back into the tiny cubicle, the door shut swiftly behind us. It took a few moments to register what was happening, who it was that had attacked me with such passion.

I felt her tongue brush lightly over my bottom lip, requesting entry, to which I took no hesitation in obliging. Our tongues moved in sync with one another. It was soft and gentle but at the same time riddled with fiery passion. Her hands moved slowly up my back, stopping when they reached the back of my neck, pulling me in closer, her fingers tangling in my hair. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as her luscious lips moved to my neck, placing delicate kisses tenderly on every inch of exposed skin. _What are you doing? You're __**not **__gay! You're __**not **__gay! _I ignored the voice screaming in my mind telling me to stop. This felt so right. Her hand moved to the waistband of my jeans and I felt my centre begin to ache for contact, my underwear becoming surprisingly moist. I pulled her face back to meet mine, yearning for the contact of her lips against my own, needing to taste her. I could feel her smile against my lips as her hand began to move inside my jeans. _Oh god!_

"Excuse me?" A female voice came from outside the door, knocking gently. _Shit. Great timing lady! _

We broke our embrace, our faces equally flushed, gasping to regain composure. Arizona turned and unlocked the door, poking her head out to address the intruder.

"Yes?" She said politely.

"I'm sorry, but there is only to be one person occupying the bathroom at a time." The voice was that of the airhostess from earlier. _Great._

Arizona opened the door back further, allowing me to come into view before speaking again.

"We're terribly sorry. It's just Calliope here isn't feeling well. She was in here a while so I just came to check on her." Arizona threw the woman one of her dimpled grins, receiving a slight blush before she returned the smile, appearing to accept the excuse,

"Oh. Of course. That's no problem at all." She seemed nervous and fidgety and I was glad I wasn't the only person the blonde seemed to have such an affect on. "But I am going to have to ask you both to take your seats, we'll be landing shortly."

I let out a relieved breath I had been unaware I was holding. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again as Arizona followed the trail of the other woman back through the plane, without so much as turning to look at me.

I looked in the mirror once again.

_What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First and foremost I would like to extend a HUGE HUGE thank you for all the lovely reviews! I am so glad it's being received so well! :) .. This one's not the MOST exciting of chapters but it's mostly just to kind of carry us into the next chapter. Which will be up tomorrow afternoon...or maybe even later tonight ;)**

* * *

I splashed water on my face in an attempt to reduce the pink flush that was showing no signs of faltering. Sighing deeply I resigned to the only option left, returning to my seat.

I walked hesitantly down the aisle, shuffling awkwardly past the sleeping child, as much as I hated to admit it, the large idiot from earlier was right, this child, even in his unconscious state was causing a monstrous obstruction. I faltered slightly as I crossed him, catching my balance just in time, narrowly avoiding falling into Arizona's lap.

I sat down and exhaled cautiously, fidgeting with my necklace, waiting for the silence to be filled with awkward confrontation. But it never came. I took a sneaky glance in her direction only to find her casually skimming through a magazine as though nothing had happened, as though she had not, but ten minutes ago, jumped me in a toilet cubicle. I was seriously beginning to think this girl was bipolar. She was so hot and cold. I cleared my throat, not because I was preparing to speak, but as a way of catching her attention in the hopes that she might have something to say. As awkward as I was sure confrontation would be, I was certain ignorantly sitting here would not provide me with any more bliss. However, the only response I received was her beautiful face throw me a perfect, momentary smile before reverting her attention back to her magazine.

_Seriously? We are really gonna do this? Sit here? Say nothing?_

I was wrenched from my thoughts as the cabin began to rock in the wind as we began our descent. Although I didn't mind flying, I had an inexplicable fear of the whole taking off and landing experience Obviously I liked to be on the ground, but the process of getting there terrified me. I felt as though I was plummeting to my death as the plane picked up speed and the metal tube rocked. Thoughts of Arizona's lips on mine rushed from head, replaced by fear. My eyes instinctively shutting as tight as possible, my now sweaty hands grabbing clumsily for the armrest. _Shit. _Evidently the armrest to my right was already occupied. By body tensed, I was frozen, unsure of how to react. Obviously this was an uncomfortable accident and I should have pulled my hand away immediately, but unfortunately the fear that now consumed me made it impossible to move. I could feel her gaze upon me and my hand twitched slightly in an attempt to remove itself. It didn't get very far before I felt a shift. Suddenly soft fingers interlinked with my own, giving them a comfortingly gentle squeeze.

_She's holding my hand!_

A shiver ran down my spine at the gesture and I smiled inwardly to myself.

A calm washed over me and I gripped her hand tighter. The effect this girl was having on me were something else, how could I get off this plane and never see her again? The thought scared me almost as much as the purpose of my venture. I couldn't explain it. We were strangers, on a plane, we kissed, it was nice, but we were strangers and I was straight. _No. I** am**__ straight!_

Maybe what I'm feeling is a comfort thing? My mind is all over the place. _I'm scared and lost and confused. She is just a temporary escape. _That must be it! I'm scared and taking refuge in this perfect stranger, who is completely opposite to everything I know, she has allowed me to disregard reality entirely. That _must _be it!

The plane finally hit the ground with what some might call ease, I however, call it, horrifying force. Semi-relief poured over me. It was short lived however as the realisation that I was here, in the place where my issues had to now, ultimately be addressed and fixed, hit me.

I opened my eyes and looked at my fingers, still curled around hers, not wanting to let go but knowing that she would pull away at any second. I moved my stare to her,

"Thank you… for… you know…" I trailed off, gesturing at our linking fingers.

She followed my gaze, pausing, but not pulling away. I noticed her mouth betray the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Believe me, it really was no problem at all." Her voice was almost seductive, I guess she had decided to play hot again.

She lifted her head once again so that our eyes locked. Time seemed to stand still, the bustling of the other passengers going unnoticed. I couldn't tear myself away from her gorgeous, bright blue eyes, couldn't bring myself to remove my hand from hers. We just stayed as we were.

More time must have passed than I thought as we were drawn back to reality by a loud throat clearing. I stared up in annoyance at the face of the woman that had been both an extreme help and an extreme nuisance in the space of a few hours.

"Sorry." We apologised in unison, realising the plane was virtually empty now.

She said nothing, giving us a forced smile and nod of the head before walking away. Arizona and I giggled once she was a safe distance away.

"She'll be glad to see the back of us." Her sweet, chirpy voice was hypnotising. I smiled again, noticing our still entwined fingers, I reverted my gaze to the ground and swiftly took back my hand and began gathering my things.

"We should go." I pointed out, rising to my feet.

* * *

It was a long, silent walk to luggage claim. Not necessarily uncomfortable or awkward, just, weird. I felt as though we had made a connection beyond anything I had ever experienced. I found her increasingly intriguing, her bursts of confidences luring me in. But I was unsure of how to react. I had never found myself in a situation like this, let alone with a female.

We stood together waiting for our bags, again, in complete, un-awkward silence. Hers came first and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked running after it on the conveyer belt and struggling to heave it off.

She returned to my side, facing the belt without a word to me.

We waited. And waited. And waited. _Where the hell is my bag? _I let out a frustrated sigh as the only other person in the area picked up the last bag from the rotating machine. _No luggage_. _That's just fucking great. _I turned to Arizona who also remained waiting, noticing she had not moved to get another bag, I broke the silence.

"Looks like they've lost our bags then."

She stared at me in confusion, then down at her suitcase,

"Uhm, no, this is mine." She gestured to the bright pink floral bag.

"Oh." It took a few minutes to register that she had in fact, been waiting for _me. _"I just assumed… Nevermind." I decided to not bring any more attention to my confusion as to why she was waiting for me when I noticed a slight blush form on her cheeks. "Best go find out where they've sent my luggage then." I turned, making my way towards the information desk. Arizona in tow.

A lady in a black pinstriped suit with a bright pink silk shirt and her hair scraped into a tight bun sat playing with her computer.

I strummed my fingers on the desk, gaining her attention. She forced a smile, seemingly displeased by my disturbance.

"Yes. How may I help you?" Her southern accent was unexpected, her tone was pleasant, making her instantly more amiable than previously thought.

"Yeah. The airline seems to have lost my luggage." I attempted to keep my tone light but my frustration cracked through my fake smile.

Her smile wavered and she turned back to her computer.

"Name?"

"Calliope Torres."

She turned back to her computer and began typing again.

"Callipe Torres. Yes. Here you are." The woman addressed me again but kept her eyes stuck firmly to her screen. "Yes. It appears your bag is in London."

"Great." I murmured, earning me a disapproving look from the lady behind the desk, causing Arizona to snigger.

"We can have it transferred here by Monday. You can pick it up from the main desk then."

Two days with no luggage. _Awesome._

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

Arizona and I turned to walk, once again, in silence.

As we reached the door I went to say goodbye, although it was the last thing I wanted to do when I was once again faced with her enticing stare.

"Well-"

"Wouldyouliketogetadrinkwithme?" She shot in one breath before I had time to bid my farewell, a hopeful look in her eyes.

I knew I shouldn't. That by agreeing I was only digging a hole. I was here for a reason, a reason I'd like to face sooner rather than later and accepting her offer might give her the wrong idea. Then again, so would the bathroom make out session and in flight handholding. But no. I couldn't.

Just as I opened my mouth to decline I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Removing it,

**[1 new message : Henry]**

_Perfect._

I moved my eyes back up Arizona's heavenly body, stopping when I met her striking gaze. I shouldn't. Looking back down at the screen of my phone, I drew a deep, shakey breath, smiled widely at her, excitement fluttering in my stomach.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Review if you have a second :) I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas...might give me some better understanding of what you'd like to see?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a very short chapter from Arizona's POV... Just something I wanted to try. If you don't like it I can stick solely to Callie's POV from now on!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

The cold air wrapped tightly around me, stinging my eyes and ears. New York was so beautiful in Autumn, not having reached the point of snow just yet, but getting there. The city's lights illuminated the streets and the buzz of people was electric. Callie had wanted to take a cab to our destination but I we at least walk some of the way. New York at night, after all, was a spectacular sight.

I stole a glance in her direction, both arms folded over her chest in an attempt to keep warm, her nose bright pink from the frozen air, her hair a bit dishevelled from the wind, but she was stunning.

I wasn't usually so forward with people, it was like an unexplainable force had drawn me to her on the plane. Although every fibre of my being had tried to stop me, my instincts told me to follow her into the bathroom, it _felt _so right. Of course, reality had set in right after being disturbed and I had made a quick return to my seat, too afraid of seeing her reaction to my intrusion of her personal space. But she hadn't pulled away. That's what I kept reminding myself. She had reciprocated. She wanted it just as much as I had, I could feel it in her kiss. There was a burning passion to it. We had connected, I was sure. And she hadn't complained when I followed her around the airport like a lost puppy, thinking about it now, I felt a little pathetic, but I refused to walk away with the prospect of never seeing her again, she had even accepted my request to join me for a drink._ She __**must **__be a little interested in me._ Not that I should even be thinking about any of this, I had more important things to deal with without lusting after this heavenly brunette.

"This it?" She interrupted my thoughts.

I gazed up at the neon sign, **Shamrock**, shone in big, bold, flashing green letters.

"Yep. This is it." I replied with a smile. I had only been here once before, but it was nice, quiet, hidden.

We entered the dimly lit bar, only a few patrons scattered throughout, soft Irish folk music emitting from the speakers standing on the stage facing the bar. There was a sense of calm about the place.

"It's a nice place." She noted, more to herself than to me, but I nodded my head in agreement, ushering her to a booth in the corner, waving the barman over as we passed.

"What can I get for two lovely ladies like yer'selves?" He enquired with a strong Dublin accent, I loved the Irish accent, always thought it sounded so full of character.

"I'll just have a beer thanks." Beer drinker eh?

"I'll have a white wine, thank you."

He gave us a wide grin and cheeky wink before setting off to retrieve our orders.

"So, you come here often then? New York I mean." She asked and I melted under the gaze of her delicious, chocolate eyes.

I shuffled slightly in my seat, not sure how much I wanted to tell her.

"Now and then. I have some friends here so…" I trailed off, pausing for a moment while the bartender delivered our drinks before asking, "How about you?"

She looked down at the beer that had been placed in front of her, looking contemplative.

"No." She finally responded. "No. I uh… to be honest, I'm not quite sure why I'm here now. It was kind of a rushed decision."

I found myself mesmerised by her voice, even though her words were nothing outstanding, in fact, she'd barely said anything of incredible interest, had it not come from her mouth I probably wouldn't have even pretended to care, but I cherished every word she spoke as if it were precious. To my ears, her voice was other worldly, lyrical even. _What am I thinking? You can't do this Arizona, not now! Snap out of it! We're on different turf now! Not suspended in the limbo of the sky! The rules are different here!_

But the rest of the world seemed to wash away in her presence, all my fears and worries gone. Ok, so the alcohol may have contributed some, but still, she played a big part.

The alcohol consumption began verging on excessive. Our playful banter had entered into flirtatious territory, both becoming more careless with our decorum. I knew this was dangerous, not the _you'll get killed sense, but in the playing with fire kind of way,_ but I didn't care anymore. I was transfixed. She could feel it too, I could the burning desire rage in her eyes, felt the spark of electricity fly between us as our skin "accidentally" made contact. We had somehow closed the gap between us significantly. Now only mere inches from one another, I could feel the warmth of her breath on my skin as talking died down and sexual tension rose. I stared unconsciously at her luscious red lips, longing to taste them once again, daring myself. I forced my gaze to her sparkling eyes, that twinkled even more as the alcohol settled in her system. My god, she was breathtaking. She silently pleaded with me, begging me to close the remaining distance between us. I couldn't help but acquiesce to her silent request, leaning closer, brushing my lips lightly over hers. It was soft and calm but there was a passion behind it, a longing for more. I moaned into the kiss, running my tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entry to which she seemed happy to oblige. It became slightly more heated while remaining appropriate for our public surrounding.

It was magnificent.

But, like every other intimate moment we had shared throughout the day, it was disturbed as my phone vibrated loudly on the wooden table. _This better be good! _

I reluctantly broke contact, giving her an apologetic look as I reached for the source of disturbance.

**[1 new message: Henry]**

_Just… PERFECT!_

* * *

**What did you think of Arizona's POV? If you'd rather the rest of the story be from just Callie's POV don't be afraid to say so! Just pop it in a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you yet again for such a wonderful response! :) ... I had the intention of making this chapter a long one but it's almost 3am and I'm tired so it didn't quite work out that way! Someone asked if I could speed up the plot so I would like to apologise if you guys think the plot is moving too slowly! I had hoped to move it along in this chapter, but as I said, exhaustion overtook so instead I've used this chapter to introduce a few more familiar faces. I'll try get another chapter up tomorrow!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

_Crap._

I had become so consumed by the stunning figure in front of me that I had allowed time to escape me.

"Callie, I'm so sorry, I have to go."

Her warm hand grabbed my wrist as I attempted to exit the booth, willing me to face her. I tried to avoid meeting her alluring brown eye, afraid that one more look and I would be unable to leave. This proved unsuccessful, I couldn't resist taking one more glance. _Breathtaking._ This word seemed to come to mind a lot around this woman, however, it didn't do her justice, she was magnificent. Those stunning eyes filled with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Arizona, what's wro- … did I do something?" The rejected look on her face physically pained me. I reached my hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek in an attempt at reassurance.

"No, Calliope. No. It's just… I have somewhere I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry." Her face softened in acceptance but disappointment still lingered there.

"I understand." She smiled politely at me.

"Maybe… we could, do this again? Sometime?" I subconsciously held my breath in anticipation.

A more genuine smile spread across her features "Yeah. I'd like that."

There was a quick exchange of number and a swift exit on my part, I flagged down a cab to make up time, the only thought running through my mind, _Calliope._

* * *

**Callie's POV**

And just like that, she was gone, leaving me only with my thoughts. _What had that message said? One minute she's all over me, the next she can't get away fast enough. I __**swear **__that girl's bipolar! _I couldn't understand what had gotten into me, why I cared so much about the actions of this mysterious female. _Maybe she could sense my lack of experience?_

I picked my phone up off the table, contemplating whether or not it was too soon to text her. Were the rules different with girls? Who should contact who first? No. It was definitely too early. She'd think I was some over eager, lesbian virgin. No. I'd wait. _Or … maybe I could just text her and make sure she made it to wherever she was going ok? _Surely that was acceptable? It would simply be a friendly gesture. We could be friends.

I opened my phone only to find the text I had earlier ignored had been accompanied by a second one.

The first was obviously a reply to the text I had been brave enough to send before getting on the plane.

**Henry: **

**What do u mean you're coming to New York? Fuck Callie, I told you we'd talk when I was back in town!**

The second was not quite so harsh. He had probably felt somewhat bad when I had not responded.

**Henry: **

**Cal, I'm sorry about that text earlier. U surprised me is all. I didn't mean to be such an ass! Maybe we can meet and talk? X**

I sighed heavily. My mind was all mushed in an Arizona haze but this was the reason I had come here so I text back a flimsy yes and received a reply almost instantly.

**Henry:**

**Tomorrow? Coffee shop by central park? U know the one. X**

I looked at the time. It was late. Dialling the only New York number I knew by heart, I smiled when there was an answer after the second dial tone.

"Callie?" Her voice was quizzical, surprised. I hadn't visited in over two years.

"Hey Addison." I smiled at the sound of her voice. "Can I stay with you?"

I knocked once on the black wooden door marked 21 before being blown back into a death grip hug. It took a few minutes for my mind to catch up and register the owner of said hug.

"Torres. How ya been?" Mark greeted warmly, pulling me inside the large apartment. "Addison! She's here." He called loudly, echoing to the high ceiling.

Addison, in all her stunning glory emerged from the kitchen carrying a bottle of red wine and three glasses, her lips curved into a fond smile.

I smiled warmly back at her. It was nice seeing these two again. They were, after all, two of my closest friends, but time and life had kept us separated for far too long. I stood for a moment, taking in my surroundings, I hadn't seen this place since she first moved in, back then the furnishings consisted of a beanbag chair and small coffee table, now it was filled with lavish, expensive looking décor. Addison had done well for herself.

"Nice place." I complimented.

She placed the wine and glasses onto the extravagant coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Thanks." She replied, turning to face me, eyeing me up. "No luggage?"

"They lost it."

"Then let's drink." Mark chimed in cheerily, not wanting to waste time on unnecessary small talk, I loved that about him, always straight to business.

"So, what are you doing here?" Addison eventually questioned while pouring her third glass of wine. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the company of these two, just being around them made my life seem less heavy.

I thought for a moment, choosing my response wisely, not wanting to indulge too much. It was slightly out of character for me to travel across the country for a guy who may or may not want me. I knew I came across strong and independent, and I am, but I was a fool for love, that I was sure. I took a large gulp of my drink using it to bide my time while I thought of a plausible excuse.

"I just… missed you guys. Had some spare time, thought I'd surprise you with a visit."

They both nodded their heads simultaneously in apparent acceptance. I wasn't entirely sure if they believed me or not, but they dropped the matter and that was good enough for me.

The rest of the evening carried on in an easy tone, playful banter, catching up, general life discussions. Mark coyly informed me of his new woman, Lexie, who he'd met at the hospital. Mark was a doctor and a damn good one, but he was also a whore and that provided him with a bad reputation so I was happy to discover they had been together for a few months now, he was getting his shit together and that was always good to hear. Addison, being ever busy, remained single, although, she did delight us with details about her hot and steamy affair with one of her clients. He sounded like a bit of an ass to me, but hey, each to their own.

We descended to bed as the first signs of Sunday morning crept through the apartment, throwing a blanket over Mark who slept soundly on the couch, Addison led the way to her the spare room and providing me with an oversized t-shirt to sleep in.

"Guess we'll have to go shopping tomorrow…" She stated, leaning against the door frame.

I smiled at her, silently acknowledging the one million things we'd rather do with our Sunday afternoon.

"So, who is he then?" I froze in the middle of pulling back the black duvet.

"Who's who?" I asked, trying to act confused but all the while knowing I could never fool Addison, she was oddly perceptive where I was concerned, often noticing things about me before I had even noticed them.

I sighed heavily.

"His name's Henry. I met him at a physic banquet in LA. We were seeing each other… or, at least, I though we were. We never really confirmed it. He spent most of his time commuting between California and New York and I tried not to allow myself become carried away but then he said- … He told me he loved me." I paused to take in a deep, shaky breath. "But then he left. I loved him. _Love._"

Addison nodded in understanding. "Ok." She smiled, satisfied with my honesty, she switched off the light and headed for her own room.

"Addison?" She stopped in her track, turning to face in my direction again. "Thanks."

She smiled pleasantly ,

"No problem"

I nestled into the blankets, feeling a little of the burdening weight shit, allowing myself to drift into a peaceful, carefree slumber.

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to the sound of my phone buzzing on my bedside locker, sneaking a peak at the alarm clock next to it, 9:30 am. _Great._ I groan in frustration as the unanswered phone buzzes again. Picking it up harshly, my mood alters immediately as a rush of unexplainable excitement flutters through my body upon seeing the sender.

**[1 new message: Arizona]**

**Morning sunshine. I was wondering if maybe you wanna grab a coffee later? X**

Morning _sunshine? _Was she flirting? No. What do I do? As I begin to reply another message comes through. This time however, less excitement, more nerves.

**[1 new message: Henry]**

**Hey Cal. Look, I'm really sorry but something's come up this afternoon, maybe we can grab dinner tomorrow night or something?**

For some reason, dinner seems more terrifying, coffee's casual, dinner's formal. But I had come all this way, it needed to be done, we needed to talk. I text a quick response of acceptance while I contemplated Arizona's offer. Coffee would be ok, like I said, it's casual, something you do with friends. _Why not?_

**Good morning ****J**** yeah, coffee sounds great! See you in an hour? There's a nice little coffee shop near central park, Central Perk, text if you need directions ****J**** x**

I opted to keep it casual. No flirting. I like guys. I have _always _liked guys. Arizona just happened to pop into my life at very vulnerable time, and I was able to appreciate an attractive woman when I saw one. That's all it was, an appreciation.

But, if that's all, why does my stomach do somersaults when my phone vibrates with a reply. _Stop psyching yourself out Callie! You're making this a much bigger thing than it actually is!_

**Arizona:**

**I know the one ****J**** See you then! X**

I let out a shaky breath. Why was I so anxious? _She's just a girl_. I reminded myself. _You have tons of female friends! She's just a girl, just a girl… just a girl, with stunning blue eyes, kissable lips and I body that makes you want to rip her clothes off on the spot. _No! I did NOT just think that.

I showered and dressed, borrowing one of Addison's oversized t-shirts, after realising my own smelt of a mixture of stale body odour and beer. I snuck quietly out to avoid waking my still sleeping friends. The New York October air consumed me the moment I stepped onto the street, stinging my ears and turning my nose and ears a subtle shade of pink, waking me up and diminishing my light hangover. New York really was one of the most beautiful places I'd ever been. I always loved coming here, making a mental note to make my visits more frequent. I relished the smell emitting from the street vendor's carts, the sweet sugary smell of waffles and danish pastries, the smell of coffee from the star bucks on every corner. The streets were surprisingly quiet (well, for New York), then again it was 10:30 on a Sunday morning.

I spotted her blonde curls through the window of the coffee shop, my heart jumped into my throat at the sight of her. She looked so adorable in an oversized sweatshirt and jeans, a pair of ridiculous looking earmuffs on her head even though she was inside. I moved inside and felt a rush of happiness at seeing her face light up when she spotted me.

"Hey." She greeted, rising to her feet and encasing me in a tight embrace. She was stronger than she looked.

"Morning." I replied, my lips betraying a lazy smile.

"Late night?"

"Mmmm you could say that," I supped gratefully at the coffee she had gotten me, "Catching up with old friends. How about you?" This wasn't so bad. I don't know why I had been so nervous. It was easy to be around her, I felt comfortable. The connection I felt to her having only known her 24hours was alarmingly intense. I felt like I could tell her anything. Be truly myself.

"In a sense." her cheeks became slightly flushed and I felt it best not to quiz her night any further, she clearly didn't want to divulge, so we switched the conversation to another topic. It flowed so freely, the banter felt so natural.

I laughed watching Arizona drink her vanilla cream frapuccino, with extra whipped cream, that somehow ended up on her nose.

"What?" She asked with a smile, though her tone was slightly self conscious.

"It's just… You've got a little something…" I reached forward, wiping the cream from her nose. Our eyes locked and a surge of sparks fluttered around us. It was one of those earth-shattering gazes that you never want to end because it feels like the only thing in keeping you alive.

After five seconds of intense eye foreplay, we were broken apart by what seems to becoming a recurring disturbance in our relationship. The vibrations of a cell phone. It was becoming an annoying trend.

Arizona jumped and reached for the silver phone near the edge of the table.

"Sorry." She looked genuinely apologetic as she flicked open the source of intrusion.

Reading it quickly, she looked at me with a pained expression.

"Everything ok?"

"I am so unbelievably sorry!" She began gathering her things. "I completely forgot, I have somewhere I need to be in like," She looked at her watch, "20 minutes." She stopped, looking at me with remorse, "I had a _really _nice time Calliope." A shudder rand down my spine at the way she said my name. I nodded in acceptance but I couldn't hide the disappointment on my eyes.

"We'll do this again?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"Of course." I nodded again, and then she left.

* * *

I finished my coffee on the walk back to Addison's. I couldn't comprehend it. I kept telling myself that I didn't care, that she was a friend and nothing more, I barely knew her, but the disappointment I felt every time I watched her walk away was excruciating. She certainly seemed to have some weird hold over me.

Having been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realised reaching the apartment.

"And where have you been?" Addison asked, propped against the door frame, fully dressed, coffee in hand.

"Went to get coffee." I offered in response. "Didn't expect to see you so mobile today." I teased, causing a smile to spread across her features.

"Well, I did say we had to get you some clothes." She defended, eyeing my appearance. "Shall we?"

"Where's Mark?" I enquired as we made our way down the stairs and back out of the building.

"He left about a half hour ago. Something about Lexie and morning sex." We both left at our manwhore of a best friend. He had a heart of gold but this behaviour was typical.

We began in Macy's. Not sure why, I hate the place, always so busy, never anything overly eye catching, and insanely overpriced if you ask me.

"I need to pick some things up for the apartment." She answered the question I had not voiced.

We made our way around the kitchen appliances, stopping every few minutes so Addison could analyse a toaster, microwave or other household crap.

"Ugh." I let out an exasperated sigh. "Addie, I thought we were going clothes shopping? We've been staring at toasters for over an hour."

She looked up at me with amusement.

"And we will. But first, I need to find some things for the kitchen."

"Why?" I whined. "You're kitchen's full of shiny, working, goodness." I added in an attempt to goad her into moving on.

"It is, but I want red." She clearly wasn't budging.

I sighed again, settling with a strained, "Fiiiine."

I turned on the spot and that's when I saw it.

A mixture of emotions soared through me in a second, anger, hate, loneliness, hurt, confusion, you name it, I felt it, all rippled through my body. There, standing no more than five metres away was my reason for being here in the first place, like Addison, analysing kitchen appliances, scanning the desired items with a registry gun in one hand, the other, around the shoulder of a girl that wasn't me, a girl with flawless blonde curls and perfectly proportioned figure. No. Turning to the side and leaning down to place a tender kiss on top of the head of his partner, I saw it, her warm, dimpled smile and hypnotising blue eyes were unmistakeable._ Arizona. _My eyes must be deceiving me. She's gay. Isn't she?

I grabbed hold of a nearby shelf for support, anything to keep me upright. The thing that confused me above all else is that I wasn't sure what hurt more, seeing Henry with someone else, or that that someone else was Arizona.

"Callie. _Caaalliiiee."_ I was snapped out of my stunned stupor by Addison's hand waving frantically in front of my face.

Upon hearing my name Henry broke away from the blonde and looked in my direction, eyes wide and panicked but the rest of his features remained composed. Not sure the same could be said for me, if I looked half as broken as I felt in that second. I felt winded, he, no, _they_, may as well have taken a running kick at my gut.

"Addison, I need to get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens ;) ..Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

The cold air stung my tear stained face as I paced swiftly down the Manhattan street. How could this have happened? What am I saying, _of course _this happened! I was an idiot to think that flying spontaneously across the country was going to change anything. The signs had all been there, I'd just chosen to ignore them. He had become so distant towards the end, his mind always somewhere else.

I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the moment over and over like a film reel in my head. Henry, in his pristine grey suit, his white shirt accentuating his permanent, light tan, dark brown hair carefully sculpted with gel, his deep brown eyes staring into _her _blue ones. _Her_, Arizona. It surprised me how hurt I felt about this aspect in particular. Henry at least was understandable. I had had a relationship with him, of some sort. I _loved _him. Or at least I thought I did. But her, I could not explain. She was a stranger. I was straight. But the sight of smiling happily under his arm cut into me deeper than I would have ever expected. I cringed at the memory of his subtle sign of affection.

What was it about her? That she could hurt me more by being with him than he could hurt me by being with her. It made no sense. Then again, not much made sense these days.

I didn't want to go back to Addison's. If I was forced to torture myself with my thoughts, I'd rather not do so trapped by the confines of the indoors. I stopped walking upon reaching my subconscious destination, one of my favourite places in the world. The usually green trees had lost their leaves but they still stood, in all their glory, adding to the beauty of the picturesque Autumn scene. I let out a frustrated sigh, feeling instantly a little relief. Central Park. So beautiful.

I didn't walk far, sitting on a bench close to the entrance, staring aimlessly in front of me, I allowed the tears to finally escape and flow freely. I knew these tears were not so much for Henry, nor were they for Arizona, but for _me. _I had always been so sure of myself. Always thought I knew exactly who I was, where I was going and what to do. But she had changed it all. In two days she had taken my world and shaken it into a confused mess.

I had been briefly attracted to a girl in college. Her name was Erica. She wasn't the obvious kind of attractive, but she was strong and in control of her life and I found it hot. We made out a couple of times, went on one date, but there was no future there. She transferred shortly after and that was that. I put the whole experience down to the curiosity of youth and, until now, have not looked a girl in that way since.

But Arizona, there was just something about her, no, it wasn't just _something, _it was _everything._ She was perfect. I could see why Henry would want her. But right now, it's not Henry I'm hurting for. It's _her_.

As if on cue my phone buzzed loudly in my pocket, disturbing me from my thoughts of revelation. I removed it cautiously, almost afraid to see the sender.

**[1 new message: Addison]**

**Mark wants to have some people over, welcome you to the city and whatnot. Tried telling him I thought it was a bad idea, but he's insisting. Could do you some good. Bring tequila. X**

I smiled at my phone. I had stormed out of Macy's leaving Addison with no explanation and she just let me. She was perceptive, not a bad friend. She knew I needed to be alone and so did not follow. Although she knew I wasn't in the partying mood, she also knew that tonight was not the time to talk things through, so allowed Mark to go ahead with his shindig, refusing to let me wallow in self pity but still allowing me to drink myself into oblivion without any questioning eyes. I smiled to myself once again before removing myself from the bench in search of a liquor store.

The impromptu party was already in full swing when I arrived. Not a huge gathering, but a lot of unfamiliar faces. I moved deeper into the large room in search of Mark and Addison.

Spotted. Mark, with who was presumably his girlfriend, whispering sweet nothings on the large armchair in the corner. It was nice to see him so happy, and so not-manwhore-ish, I didn't want to intrude.

I continued making my way through the array of strangers until I stumbled upon Addison, sucking face with some random guy against the kitchen counter. I cleared my throat, catching their attention. Addison looked at me, a subtle shade of red invading her cheeks as she attempted to fix her hair.

"Hey." She greeted. "This is Alex Karev. Alex, this is Callie." She gestured between the two of us, taking a large gulp of her glass of wine.

"Nice to meet you." He said courteously, but without any enthusiasm, trying to regain Addison's attention. She dodged his advance, turning her attention back to me.

"Nice walk?" She enquired casually, pouring me a glass of red.

I accepted the glass graciously, mirroring her large gulp. "It was… insightful." I responded with a relaxed smile as the affects of the alcohol began to run through me.

Alex creeped up behind Addison again, encasing her in his arms and whispering something into her ear that made her cheeks blush to the colour of her hair.

"Alex!" she slapped him teasingly on the hand as Mark and his girlfriend entered the room.

"Oh great!" Mark's face lit up at the sight of me, pulling me by the arm. "Callie, I want you to meet Lexie."

She was small and very pretty with dark brown hair and eyes to match, a pleasantness about her. She smiled broadly.

"It is… _so _nice to finally meet you." She gushed.

"And you." I smiled politely back.

We engaged in brief small talk before Alex whispered, once again, into Addison's ear, this time she took the bait.

"If you'll excuse us." She apologised, leading him from the room by the hand.

"You girls wanna dance?" Mark nodded his head towards the make shift dance floor.

Lexie nodded enthusiastically, but I was no where near drunk enough to be in the mood for festivities _just _yet.

"You guys go." And they headed off.

"Oh! Callie?" Lexie shouted over the sound of the music. "Could you buzz April and Avery in please?"

"Who?" I called back.

"Just some friends of mine." She replied loudly.

I nodded in understanding and proceeded to let them in.

"Come on up." I spoke into the speaker then escaped to the quiet of the balcony.

I leaned against the cold metal of the railing that ran around the spacious terrace. The air was icy cold but the alcohol that was now beginning to take full effect and prevented me from feeling the blunt of it. I took another gulp of wine, savouring the flavour of this mouthful as I stared out over the city in wonder, suddenly everything didn't seem so bad. Fuck Henry. Fuck Arizona. Who needs um? I hope they're _very _happy together.

"Hi." Came a low husky voice from behind me.

I froze.

"Arizona?"

* * *

**Feedback is always nice...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Callie's POV**

I turned slowly, trying as best I could to steady myself. I froze when her eyes locked with mine. No amount of preparation could have prepared me for the sight in front of me.

She was more gorgeous than I remembered; wearing a royal blue, figure hugging dress that accentuated her perfect curves, complimented with bright red heels. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, battling with myself for composure.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was quiet but my tone was bitter. She seemed _surprised._

"My friend Alex is seeing the girl who lives here, I came with Avery and April." She shrugged with a smile. A smile I returned with a scowl which caused a dramatic change in her expression.

"What's wrong?" I clenched my teeth and balled my fist in anger at her feigned concern. How could she just stand there like nothing had happened? Like she was _innocent_ ?

I was sobered by rage. Suddenly all my thoughts became clear. Clearer than they had been all day.

"She's not… _seeing _him." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?"

"Addison. She's not _seeing _Alex." I knew it was irrelevant but I had to test the waters, make sure I was able to form somewhat of a coherent sentence in her presence.

"Oh." Was all she responded with, clearly confused by what I had just said. However, a dimpled smile returned to her face and she took a step closer to me. I flinched away when she extended an arm to touch me. Hurt ran across her face at the rejection.

"What the hell is your problem Arizona?" I shouted at her and she stumbled backwards in shock. I felt momentary regret, noticing the innocent look in her eyes. She was adorable. But she _wasn_'_t _innocent, I had to remind myself.

"Callie I don't-" I didn't care what she had to say. I didn't want to hear it.

"Save it Arizona!" I spat venomously, "I don't know how you can just stand there and act all innocent, but that shit doesn't fly with me ok? So, enjoy the party, or leave, whichever, I don't care, just please, stay the hell away from me!" Her vulnerability disappeared; she stood tall, arms crossed, blocking my escape indoors, a determined look plastered on her face.

"You are not going anywhere Calliope, until you tell me what the hell you're talking about?" She searched my eyes, begging for an answer.

"Don't play dumb Arizona!" I sounded confident, but the look in her eyes made me question if she really did have any idea what I was mad at. "I saw you… In Macy's, with Henry!"

"Henry?" This act of hers was becoming tiresome; I didn't respond, just stared at her, willing her to continue. "Henry." She repeated, more to herself than to me. "As in Henry Burton?" Now _that _was to me.

I nodded in response, feeling the lump reform at the mention of his name. But her reaction prevented tears, taking me completely off guard.

She laughed. Laughed as though I had just told the most hilarious joke she'd ever heard. Now it was _my _turn to be confused. I looked at her questioningly, a furious glare in my eyes at how blasé she was being at what I considered to be a rather serious conversation.

"Callie," She composed herself, walking towards me again, "I'm gay. I kinda thought you would have picked up on that?" She chuckled briefly. "Henry is my best friend's _fiancé." _

I was speechless. Fiancé? _WHAT?_

Misinterpreting my silence as a request for further information, she continued,

"My best friend, Teddy. We're practically sisters. I was in Macy's helping Henry register for gifts because Teddy was too busy with work." She tilted her head to the side, eyes reading my face, but I had no reaction. She reached out to touch me again, this time I didn't budge. I couldn't. Shock had me stuck firmly to where I stood.

"Fiancé." I whispered to myself, processing.

"Yes." She laughed lightly, pulling my chin so that our eyes met once more. The intensity of her gaze burned through me. Suddenly her expression grew curious, "How do you know Henry?"

I stared deeper into her soul crushing eyes, almost as though it was there that I would find the answer I could give her. What could I say? That I was desperately in love with her best friend's fiancé? Oh yeah, I'm sure that would go down a treat. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes to break the hold she currently had over me.

"He's … uhm… an old friend." I settled with. She smiled widely at me, clearly satisfied with my blatant lie.

The air around us suddenly became tense. Gone was the light, playful look in her ocean blue eyes, they were now dark with lust. She licked her bottom lip, an action which I mirrored instinctively. The moment seemed to last a lifetime before she closed the space between us, brushing her lips briefly and agonisingly lightly against my own, before pulling away again.

All my initial upset at the revelation of Henry's significant other, vanished; I was consumed by her. We stared into each other's eyes, silently begging the other to do something.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, much more forceful than the one she had just placed on me.

I knew I was weaving a tangled web but I couldn't help myself, I was an object of lust, and if it was a web I was weaving, who better than Arizona to be my fly?

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

_She _kissed _me._

The object of my current desires had thrown both our inhibitions out the window and kissed me. And it was _amazing_. So much better than the hurried, sloppy-ish kiss we'd had on the plane. It was so much more _real_.

Our first kiss had been frenzied and lust filled, but this one, this was different, it was passionate at first but then dimmed into a slow, tender, meaningful, _beautiful_ kiss. _She _was amazing.

I had a feeling there was more to her and Henry than just 'old friends', but it didn't matter. Right now, it wasn't important. All that I cared about was her lips on mine. She tasted of mint and red wine; it was intoxicatingly delicious. Our embrace lasted mere moments but felt like a blissful eternity.

I knew then that I needed her more than I had realised. She was it. She was the person I was sure I could spend the rest of my life wrapped up in. It may sound ridiculous, having only known her a few days, being relative strangers, but there was something about her I found irresistible, something so much more than simple lust. I wanted to be around her all the time. I missed her when we were apart. I delighted in her presence.

When we eventually broke apart I held onto her arms, ensuring she couldn't run away like her eyes suggested the intention to. Her brown orbs looked deeply into mine, her expression a nervous state of seriousness.

"You liked that." I affirmed.

She bit her bottom lip; looking oddly thoughtful and then decisive.

"I'm straight." She revealed. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"I _am_" She insisted defensively though I hadn't spoken.

I let her arms go when I was sure she wouldn't leave but kept my gaze fixed firmly on her.

"Stop looking at me like that Arizona."

"Like what?" I retorted innocently, although I knew my expression had been sceptical.

"Like I'm lying. I'm not _lying_. I am _not _gay!" _Hmmm me doth think she protest too much._ But I nodded my head anyway.

"If you say so."

She leaned against the balcony's railing, fidgeting with her necklace, something I had noticed her do frequently since meeting her.

"You play with your necklace a lot" I observed.

"Nervous habit." She explained, refusing to meet my gaze.

I closed the gap between us again, faces so close I could feel her warmth on my skin, hear her breath hitch. I leaned in close to her ear, noting the shudder that rippled through her as the final space between us disappeared, before speaking in a low whisper.

"Do I make you nervous?"

She drew a deep, shaky breath but did not respond. I hadn't intended her to.

I bit lightly on her earlobe, receiving a small, appreciative gasp in return. I moved to her neck and couldn't help but smile into the kisses I placed in each location, goaded on by her shallow breathing.

"Arizona." She began protesting through her hushed moans of pleasure, but I silenced her with a deep kiss. I felt her body stiffen and relax as I allowed my hands to run lightly over her curves, making their way past the entrance to her jeans. I could feel her wetness through her underwear and glided my fingers over the fabric agonisingly slowly.

"It's just the alcohol." She whispered, more to herself than to me through the kiss, before pushing her hips against me, begging for contact.

So badly had I wanted to acquiesce to her silent request, but I restrained myself. If she wanted to fool herself into believing she didn't want this just as much as I did, then so be it, but I wouldn't allow her to blame it on the alcohol. I had confidence she'd come around eventually and then it would be real, not what she'd allow herself to believe was a drunken fumble. With one final brush over the silk panties that covered her most vulnerable and wet centre, I broke the kiss, smiled wickedly at her, then turned and walked inside without a backwards glance.

* * *

**Reviews and thoughts are nice :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, FINALLY, an update(I know it's not the longest so, my apologies)! Thank you guys for pushing me to do this, I had run into a bout of writers block with this and have avoided it ever since but the good news is I now have somewhat of a plan for this (originally I was just playing it by ear, with no real idea of where I wanted it to go)... unfortunately, there is bad news; the day kind of got away from me so I didn't get time to do the others and I have work in the morning so bed beckons. I've a pretty busy day tomorrow also, but I'm free as a bird Saturday and Sunday (so far) so I will be able to get my others updated! I'm sorry for not completely sticking to my promise of having them all updated today! :( I do have about half of Two Week Retreat done, so if I push myself tomorrow, I could possibly get that up... now I'm rambling...I'll stop now!:P**

* * *

Callie followed me inside shortly after my departure, just as I had assumed she would.

I watched her intently as she moved across the room to the kitchen, from my position by the large fireplace it was easy to remain somewhat hidden from her view. I studied her as closely as possible in the short time it took for her to get to her destination; she was magnificent, I don't recall ever encountering another woman who could make me melt with just a look. I usually don't do the whole newborn lesbian thing, but for her, I would happily make an exception.

"Hey." a smooth, sultry voice pulled me from my musings.

I turned to my left to find a pretty brunette, just slightly shorter than me, eyeing me suggestively through piercing green eyes; any other time I would have been super flattered and super into it, but I had only one objective, and she was currently standing across the room, having returned from the kitchen with a fresh glass of alcohol, her attention fixed steadily on my exchange with the attractive stranger.

Normally I wouldn't entertain conversation with someone I had no interest in, but Calliope needed a push and I was never one to let an opportunity pass me by; plus, it wasn't exactly a hardship to converse with the girl, as I said, were it a different situation, I'd be all over her like a ant on honey, however, I only had eyes for the fiery Latina that stood mere feet away and I was not above playing dirty, if necessary, to get what I wanted. I extended my hand to the smaller woman.

"Arizona Robbins." Her eyes lit up and a beautiful smile spread across her face, but she quickly hid her excitement, returning to her earlier 'cool' demeanour.

"Laura Cooper." I did feel kind of bad for using her, she genuinely seemed like a really nice girl, extremely easy to hold a conversation with, though, she did most of the talking, I kind of stood there, nodding and smiling, paying little, and occasionally, no, attention to what she was saying; too busy keeping a very artful eye on Calliope, which is why it took me completely off guard when, without warning, she closed the gap between us and pulled me into a tender kiss. I ended it before it even really got started, scanning the room in search of Callie, but she appeared to have left the area. My heart sank. I briefly returned my attention to Laura, who looked both confused and slightly hurt by the rejection.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, shaking my head apologetically. "I- I can't."

I scurried quickly away from her, pushing through the throngs of people that seemed to be growing with each passing minute, I was pretty sure this party was well over capacity, likely breaking several fire codes, but no one seemed bothered by the suffocating crowds.

The music that had been previously blaring in my ears dimmed as I made my way through the hall of the apartment in search of the bathroom. Muffled moans and creaking mattresses were the dominant sounds now, coming from almost every room; I hurried along, trying to avoid the noises I most certainly had no interest in hearing.

Without warning, a warm hand gripped my wrist and pulled me vigorously backwards into a blacked out room. I had barely registered what had happened when a pair of full, soft, luscious lips pressed firmly against mine, strong hands pinning me forcefully against the door. I was not afraid however, the lips were much too familiar and too intoxicating to be afraid of, finally needing to reluctantly break away to gasp for air, I shimmied slightly, moving her hold on me.

"Calliope?" I said through ragged breaths, although a response wasn't necessary, there was no doubt in my mind who those delicious lips had belonged to.

"Arizona." She whispered in response, gently caressing my cheek, before leaning closer to place delicate kisses along my jaw and neck. My head tilted to the side out of reflex, I moaned in appreciation before hastily grabbing two handfuls of black hair and pulling her back up to meet my awaiting mouth. I needed to taste her, be close to her. Once again this kiss became more feverish, with each of us pulling and grabbing in an attempt to get as close to one another as possible; her hands moved to knead my breasts through the fabric of my dress; I arched my back, pushing my body against her, aching for more contact. She smiled against my lips, obviously delighting in the reactions she was invoking in me, I tangled my hands in her hair, gliding them gently down the back of her neck, continuously lowering them until I reached her hips, dragging her ever closer. She grabbed hold of my waist and used her strength to maneuver us to the nearby bed, never breaking contact. She grinded on top of me, shifting slightly to shove a firm thigh between my legs, eliciting a guttural moan. She began to trail kisses down my body, sucking and biting along the way; it was insane how good she made me feel, my entire being trembled with every touch. It wasn't until she had moved a hand up my dress, allowing her fingers to dance lightly along the fabric of my underwear, that my better judgement kicked in. This isn't what I wanted, a drunken quickie at some grown up kind of frat party; I wanted to savour it, I wanted her to not, wake up in the morning and blame it all on alcohol and possibly run the risk of her avoiding seeing me again. It pained me to stop her actions, _literally _pained me, I ached to be touched by her skillful fingers, but I had to.

"Stop… stop, Calliope!" I said with surprising force, pulling her face up to meet mine. "We-can't…" I paused, my libido trying to sway my brain from it's purpose; closing my eyes and shaking my head, "Not like this."

I cautiously re-opened my eyes, I was almost afraid of her reaction; would she be angry? Upset? Embarrassed?

To my utter surprise, she was none of the above, she just stared curiously at me, her giant, chocolate eyes, larger that usual; her expression was near impossible to read.

"Callie?" I braved.

She didn't respond, just scooted up the bed so that she was now lying next to me. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to my lips. Her face was completely serious as she pulled away, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Her words took me back, I had certainly not been expecting _that_. But in that moment, she was so adorable, so vulnerable; I simply nodded my head, yes.

She rose from her position and walked over to lock the door before returning to my side and wrapping her protective arms around my torso.

"Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight, Calliope."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I had half of this chapter written since over a week ago, but the sun decided to make an appearance in the last week and when you live where I do, you take as much advantage of sunshine where you can, hence the delay with all my stories. I'm hoping to update some of the other stories before Sunday. I wanna dedicate this chapter to OliveGrey whose name I coincidentally used in the last chapter!ha Anywho, I hope you like it, didn't do a great job of proof reading it through my exhaustion so I apologise for any mistakes! :) Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping disturbed me from my unconscious state; a slight throbbing in my temple arrived shortly after my first attempt at opening my eyes, the single line of sunlight streaming through a crack in the shutters did nothing to ease my minor affliction; bringing one hand up to rub gentle circles at the source of my discomfort, I finally noticed where my other hand was occupied. Shifting my body slightly to the left, I noticed my other arm cradling the peaceful blonde that was nestled into me, she was perfect, angelic in her slumbered state, the alcohol induced haze I had been in last night had done nothing to cloud my memory, there was no question or curiosity in my mind of how we had ended up in this position, I remembered every last detail of my boldness in dragging her in here and attacking her with my lips. I could lie here and pretend to myself that the alcohol had made me do it but it would be of no use, although it wasn't pre-meditated, I felt no regret, in fact, I was rather pleased with myself, I had been trying so hard to fight with myself since I got here, it felt good to finally surrender my inhibitions. I couldn't help but smile to myself in self satisfaction.

"Stop it." A dreamy voice croaked, muffled by the pillow into which the owner's face lay buried.

My face dropped in panic at the realisation of getting caught watching her sleep.

"What?" I enquired innocently, in an attempt to act aloof.

"Stop watching me sleep, it's weird." She moved her head so that she was now looking up at me, her beautiful blue eyes still heavy from sleep.

"I-I wasn't…I was-"

"You were." She cut across my pathetic attempt at covering for myself. Leaning up to reach my level, she placed a soft kiss to my cheek, which caused me to blush bashfully. "Good morning."

I exhaled, releasing the tension that had built up inside in me, looking down, I offered her a warm, friendly smile, surrendering to the argument I could never have won. "Good morning yourself."

"So…" She proceeded with caution, clearly afraid that I may try and back track on my actions of last night, which, I'll admit, had crossed my mind briefly, but looking into her baby blues, I soon decided, there was nowhere in the world I'd rather be. "What's on the agenda for today?"

I lay back into my pillow, smirking playfully at the ceiling fan above my head, before responding, "Well… I was thinking of whipping up some breakfast…"

"Mmmm?" She encouraged during the momentary pause I took, her curiosity obviously piquing.

"And then I was planning on spending the afternoon with this blonde I met recently."

"Oh reaaally?" She humoured, tracing her fingers the length of my arm. "She must be pretty awesome to warrant a whole afternoon."

"Mmmneh, she's ok… kind of a goofball actually- Owh" I feigned hurt after she swatted my arm, laughing as I noticed the playful pout that had formed on her mouth; unable to resist, I leaned closer until I could feel her warm breath on my skin. "I was kidding… dork." I teased before finally closing the gap and placing my lips chastely against hers. There was nothing rushed about it, it was gentle and welcoming, and it felt so good to simply embrace my feelings.

A smile formed on her mouth as she attempted to speak while refusing to break contact. "So, what was that you said about breakfast?"

I laughed into the kiss, reluctantly pulling away, a smile playing across my features at her groan of protest. "You're right, best get started on that."

I made my way to the kitchen, surprised to see how clean my surroundings were. After the crowd that had been here last night, I was expecting something resembling a dumpsite this morning, instead, I was greeted with perfectly clear walkways and a very inviting smell of lemon zest; not so much as one can littered the coffee table.

I walked into the kitchen to find a carefully placed post-it stuck to the fridge.

**Gone out for the day. Mark got called to work, so you're on your own. (or by the looks of it, not so much ;) ).**

**Addie x**

I smiled at the familiar handwriting of my friend; although I was slightly sad that I wouldn't be seeing her all day, I was happy that I would have time alone with Arizona, what I was feeling was really alien to me and I didn't really want to explain it to the others without having come to some sort of conclusion myself.

"What's that?" A voice sounded from over my shoulder, it was a lot more perky than it had been ten minutes ago.

"Oh, s'nothing." I mumbled, crumbling the small piece of paper into a ball and throwing it in the nearest trash can. "So, waffles?"

* * *

We had eaten our breakfast in a comfortable silence, stealing glances and knowing smiles, I felt like a teenager with a crush, it seemed so juvenile to behave in such a manner, we were both grown ups after all, but I knew it had more to do with me than her.

"Have you heard anything about your suitcase yet?" Arizona questioned as I rummaged through Addison's closet in search of something for the both of us to wear, I tensed at the memory, our attempt at shopping had been quite unsuccessful, to say the least.

"Nope. Nothing at all." I answered indifferently, though slightly annoyed at the reminder of the airline's incompetence.

"Well, maybe we could go shopping?" She offered kindly, but I shook my head in the negative, Addison would kill me if I awarded someone else the privilege of dragging me through countless stores, using any excuse to spend money.

"Thanks, but I promised Addison I'd go with her." She nodded in understanding. "Maybe we could just hangout, go see a movie? Or the park?" I suggested, hoping to wash away the momentary disappointment that flashed across her face.

"Yeah. The park sounds great." She bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. She was so cute, dimples on show, hopping about like a small child getting rewarded with a day out.

* * *

Stepping outside into the bitter Autumn air, I was thankful for Addison's usually unnecessary amount of oversized sweaters, hats and scarves; although mine fit comfortably snug (Addison was a little smaller than me), Arizona looked beyond adorable, she was smaller than Addie in both height and size and the already large sweater appeared to swallow her up, falling just above her knees.

"What?" She questioned self consciously, her piercing blue eyes watering due to the sting of the air.

A small blush crept onto my cheek at having been caught staring for the second time today. "You just- you look cute, all snugged up like that."

She smiled a mixture of relief and appreciation. _God she looks amazing when she's bashful_, I thought to myself; I was surprised with my reactions to her today, I had been fighting with myself since I met her and now I was watching her unabashedly and letting my thoughts run riot; what surprised me even more was how unafraid I was of these thoughts, I was welcoming them, embracing them even.

I was drawn from my thoughts upon feeling a cold hand graze reluctantly against my warm one, seemingly testing the water, before becoming braver and slowly interlinking our fingers. My immediate response was to tense at the new sensation, but I quickly relaxed into it.

"God your hand are freezing." I spoke, letting her know I was fully aware of the handholding and not thinking of breaking away any time soon.

She seemed to relax at my words, thankfully understanding their purpose. "Yup, hands and feet, always cold, but at least it gives me a good reason to use any excuse to warm them up." She winked at her closing words, falling back into the confident women I was more familiar with.

* * *

We were no more than ten minutes from the apartment and had fallen into an easy discussion about our favourite Broadway musicals, which, I'll admit, turned into a slight debate between whose opinion was better, I of course argued on behalf of Spamalot, insisting it was by far the most entertaining and best cast show in New York, she disagreed, stating that, while she enjoyed the show, nothing holds a candle to the 'toe-tapping joy that is Hairspray'. I laughed at how seriously she took it, explaining in detail it's greatness and even attempting a few lines from 'Welcome to the 60s', before deciding that she needn't prove herself any further. I thrilled at how little effort it took, just being with her made me feel happy.

I grew excited as we neared our destination, I loved Central Park but rarely got the chance to visit it when I came to the city, something I always regretted on my way home. My excitement however, was quickly diminished as, out of literally nowhere, the skies opened up and rain and hailstone thundered down around us. Instinctively, I pulled Arizona under the nearest tree, drawing her close as I noticed her shiver. She edged closer to me, careful to keep a comfortable distance between us; I can't say I was surprised by her action, she seemed to have grown used to my constant pulling away whenever she took a step that was bigger than a baby's.

"Guess the park's out." She sighed, puffing out her cheeks, a tiny pout curving her mouth.

"Guess so." I concurred. "So, back to the apartment for a movie?"

Her head snapped up in record time to look at me, she attempted to make her expression look somewhat casual, but I could tell I had taken her off guard with my suggestion. "Really?" She asked, hopeful.

I nodded 'yes' in response and began dragging her down the street at an almost run, knowing a cab in New York in the rain was about as useful as a pedal bike in quick sand.

* * *

Once we had dried off and Arizona had picked a movie, I grabbed a blanket and situated myself next to her on the couch. She snuggled in closer to me, using the cold hands and feet excuse to steal more of the blanket, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the close proximity, she smelt so inviting, I wanted to reach closer and encase her in my arms, but I managed to restrain myself, that was, until she shuffled even closer, at which point I could resist no more. I sighed contentedly as the movie began, grateful when I noticed it was Psycho, which I had seen countless times so at least I would still be able to discuss and comment on it once it ended, knowing full well my attention would be elsewhere for the film's duration.

The movie is barely half way in when I notice a change in the atmosphere, Arizona's breathing has become more tense as has her body, I gently stroke her arm, hoping it will lure her back into the previously comfortable position we shared. It seemed to work a little, she eased back into my arms, stretching her own across my hips after a few minutes; moving slightly under the fabric of my t-shirt, the tips of her fingers, slipping barely into the waistband of my pajama bottoms. I felt my own breath hitch at the newly entered territory, it's not that it wasn't welcome, just, unexpected and if I'm honest, a little scary, this was all well and good under dutch courage but in the reality of sober light I didn't feel like so much of a rockstar. But I didn't protest, and when I didn't she grew bolder, sliding her hand further into my pants, fingers teasing lightly over the fabric of my underwear. I shut my eyes as the feeling of desire washed over me, sneaking a glance at the blonde in my arms whose gaze was still fixed firmly on the television screen, I noticed the corners of her mouth curl up into a barely noticeable, mischievous smile, informing me she was satisfied with her progress. Normally I wouldn't allow such a tease the satisfaction of thinking they had me quite yet, but I was too curious to not go along with her little game, instead choosing to observe passively, for now at least.

Her fingers continue to dance excruciatingly slowly over my underwear; I can feel my breathing growing ever more shallow until eventually, it becomes litterally impossible to withhold the tiny whimper of want that has been so desperately trying to escape. That's all she needs. Shifting her body, she leans up ever so slightly, taking my lips in a chaste kiss. Unable to take it any longer, I grab the back of her head and kiss her with more force than even I had been expecting, she moaned into my mouth as I pushed my tongue inside her warm cavern without waiting for permission, pushing my hips slightly upwards, placing more pressure where I need her most, fingers and destination still separated by the offensive garment.

She breaks away from the kiss, bringing her attention to my neck, pecking and sucking her way down, I throw my head back instinctively, allowing her more access, only to have it snap straight back up as she bites with just the right amount of pressure on my collar bone; I gasp harshly and I feel her smile against my skin as she once again turns her attention to sucking the pulse point on my neck, delighting in the reactions she's eliciting from me.

"Arizona." I manage groan desperately in a raspy voice.

She pulls away, looking me straight in my eyes as though looking for confirmation; satisfied when I didn't falter, she leans close to my ear, biting down on my earlobe before whispering seductively. "Spread them."

I obey without hesitation, my every instinct running on desire and adrenaline.

She moves her hand slightly, dipping it into my underwear, moaning into our now heated kiss as she feels the true extent of just how much I want her. I feel a jolt of electricity fly through me as she enters a single finger into my soaking folds.

She begins at a steady pace, but I am left with no choice but to pull away from her mouth, desperate for air as she begins to gather momentum with the addition of a second finger; a strangled moan catches in my throat. The sound of how wet I am as her fingers pump in and out, heightens my arousal even more and I tighten my legs around her hand, forcing her in deeper; grinding against her. She once again breaks away from our kiss, licking slowly from my neck up to my ear, breathing heavily. I bite down hard on my lips to keep me from screaming as I feel her fingers curl inside of me and my walls begin to tighten. "Let go." She whispers, pushing her tongue the tiniest bit out of her mouth to lick my earlobe before capturing it in her mouth and sucking; gasping in anticipation, I tug lightly on her blonde curls, urging her face towards mine, attacking her lips, needing to taste her as I felt myself on the very verge of my climax, she feels it too, pulling my head back by my hair, she bites down on my neck. I lose all control, griping tightly to the cushiony fabric of the sofa, my body begins to convulse with pleasure. Her biting turns to feathery kisses over the marked skin, pushing her fingers delicately further into me until my body comes to a standstill. She pulls away, looking me directly in the eye as she removes her hand from my pajamas, bringing her fingers closer to her mouth, I notice in my peripheral vision, how they glisten in the light of the televsion, before she surrounds them with her lips, sucking off my juices without ever breaking the intense contact of our gaze.

I move a little away from her, breaking our stare for the first time, rising from the sofa, I move across the room towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms; turning around, I notice her slightly slumped on the couch, head hanging just a little.

"You coming?" I call gently from my position, extending my hand to her. She looks up, giving me a seductive smile, blue eyes darkening with lust, she stands from the couch and follows my lead.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Seem to be on top form with updating today! Now all my main fics, hopefully I'll remain in the zone... I do have some college exams coming up but I also have a whole day off Saturday and most of Friday off so here's hoping my inspiration will last! ;) ... Also, can I ask, thoughts on a glee/grey's crossover AU fic? It really won't matter if you're a Glee fan or not... but I'd like to know your guys' opinion? It'd be mostly Calzona and Brittana with the other characters making an appearance here and there. Also, I'd like to extend a thank you to ozlawstudent for all the support!**

* * *

I woke up wrapped securely in Callie's protective hold. I savoured every second I spent with her, the past few days had been amazing but I couldn't shake the feeling that she'd snap out of her newfound acceptance of her feelings and retreat back to the original fight against what I knew, she truly wanted.

After our first night together, after the party that is, things got a little awkward. Post our little fumble on the couch we made our way to the bedroom, I knew she was inexperienced when it came to women, which is why I typically avoid newborns, but something about Callie intrigued me, I just couldn't put my finger on what. As we began getting more intimate and more clothes began finding a new home on the floor, she stopped. At first I feared that her hesitation had returned but thankfully, this was not the case, no, instead I was presented with a whole new issue: nerves.

Calliope exhibited such a hardcore, fearless demeanour, nerves were the last thing I had expected to encounter. What surprised me even more was that she voiced her apprehension to me. I tried to comfort her, tried to assure her things would be fine, to just go with what she felt was right but I could tell this would be easier said than done. She was so vulnerable, it was an entirely surreal side to her, so polar opposite to what I had so far witnessed, but it just made me like her more.

Having avoided newborns most of my life, this was not a problem I had ever really encountered, but I understood it, she was going out of her comfort zone and I had to be patient, so instead, we cooled things down and cuddled until we fell asleep.

That had been just over a week ago, and I kept my promise to myself not to rush things. Surprisingly, I learned quite a lot from this new approach to dating, it's amazing how much better you can get to know another person when sex isn't such a distracting factor and I know a week isn't very long on the large scale of the world, but considering we had spent the best part of every day and night together, I felt like I'd known her for years.

It seemed to work well for her too, I think it eased her into her decision to go with her feelings rather than her head. Hanging out without any of the usual relationship type pressures made her feel less obligated to act like a couple and in turn allowed her to feel more comfortable with me as a friend. We hadn't discussed what exactly was going on with us, which bothered me a little, I usually like to know where I stand with people, nor had we discussed how long each of us were staying in New York, I was afraid to ask her in case she freaked out and ran, but I figured asking how long she would be around for couldn't do much harm.

"What?" She croaked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Huh?" I questioned, snapping out of my musings.

"You look like there's something on your mind." She answered, shifting her body so that she was facing me.

"I thought you were sleeping?" It amazed me how perceptive she was, she could read me eerily well.

"Mmm barely." She stated plainly. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I was just- I was just wondering how long you're staying in New York for?" I asked my question cautiously, hoping it didn't come out as needy.

She laughed at the simplicity of what had been nagging at me. "It's undetermined."

"What do you mean?" I was honestly puzzled by her response.

"I sort of hadn't come here with a set time period… I have some time off work and I kind of just needed to get away for a while, so, I was planning on staying until I don't feel the need to be _away _anymore." Like most times I asked questions about why she was in New York, I felt like there was more to the story but I knew better than to push her. "So, I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight? Addison and Mark are both working so we have the place to ourselves…"

The swift change in topic was not uncommon when the subject of her being in New York arose, but I was surprised with the tone of her diversion. It sounded distinctly _suggestive_. As much as I wanted to just go with it, the thought that she may be using the prospect of sex as a distraction from further enquiries played instantly on my mind.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go out?" I wanted to let her know that waiting wasn't an issue. She brought her hand up to cup my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes with her hypnotizing brown orbs.

"I'm sure." She spoke seriously before closing the gap between us and capturing my lips in a beautifully chaste kiss.

"So, what's going on with you and your new lady loooove?" Teddy queried as we sat down for lunch in her apartment. "I mean, I've barely seen you since you got here, isn't the whole purpose of your visit to help me plan my _wedding_?"

I knew she was just teasing. Teddy had been my best friend since college; I knew she was happy that I had found someone I was actually interested in, it was, after all, a very rare occurrence, and besides, her wedding was weeks away and most of the preparations were covered.

"Oh Theodora, what else could there _possibly _be to organise?" I teased back in an exaggerated British accent. She laughed at my petty attempt and patted me with joking sympathy on the hand, before returning to her food.

"So, you wanna grab dinner with me and Henry tonight?" She asked, taking a bite from one of the carrot sticks on her plate.

"As much as I'd _love _to play third wheel to you and your fiancé, I have plans."

"Shocking." She joked. "So, you gonna invite her to the wedding?"

I stopped short at her question, I hadn't even thought about asking Callie to be my date.

She looked at me, awaiting the answer, apparently trying to read the thoughtful expression on my face.

"I- should I?" It wasn't like me to be so unsure of things, I had done the dating thing a million times; I pride myself on being a gold star lesbian, but something about this situation with Callie left me feeling all different kinds of wonderful, but also, a lot of uncertainty about how to approach situations, she wasn't as easy to predict as other women I'd dated.

"I don't see why not, I mean, you guys seem to be getting along well and unless you wanna go alone, I don't think you really have any other option!" She winked, letting me know she was kidding.

I smiled warmly at her and nodded my head decisively. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna ask her."

I had come to Callie's apartment with the intention of asking her to come as my date to Teddy's wedding, I had gone over a hundred thousand times what I'd say, I knew it was a very strong possibility she'd decline, most of the time we had spent together had been within the four walls of the apartment and when we had gone out, we behaved more like friends that anything else, there was no hand holding or stolen kisses, we presented ourselves very platonically in public, and I was ok with that, this was new for her, it was important that she felt comfortable, so it was very important that I approach it carefully, but all thoughts had flown right out of my mind when she opened the door dressed in black short shorts and a fitted red vest top.

"I feel a little over dressed." I remarked, eyeing her curvaceous frame, then pointing towards my own body, clad in tight jeans and an oversized cardigan. I rejoiced as my words garnered one of Calliope's infectious laughs.

"Nope, you look great." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the apartment.

"Okaaay, so what's with the clothes, or lack there of?" I rose my eyebrows. "It is November."

"Well, after you brought the duration of my stay to my attention this morning, I got thinking, and since I have no definite answer, I figured I may as well make myself comfortable, so I talked to Addison about painting the guest room and she's cool with it, so I went to the hardware store and bought some supplies; I figured you could help me paint it, make it a little more 'me'."

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, you're gonna have to give me something to change into coz I ain't getting paint on these jeans." I winked, earning me another melodic laugh. "So what colour are we going for?"

She led me to the bedroom and presented me with a change of clothes, holding one of the paint buckets in the air, as I geared up. I paused, pulling the oversized t-shirt she had given me, down slowly, unsure of how to respond to her colour choice.

"What?" She asked, her face looking slightly panicked.

"It's just… don't you think it's a little… frowny?"

She scrunched her face. "Frowny?"

"Edgy." I countered playfully. Callie released a chuckle as her features softened, pouring the contents of the paint bucket into another container and handing me a brush.

"Don't you think a brighter colour would be a little more… I don't know, homey?" I was all for self expression, but could never understand how someone couldn't self express with happy colours.

"I'd rather not live in an Easter basket thank you very much." She joked.

I put my hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay, bat cave it is."

We had been painting for a little over half an hour, dancing wildly to the radio, feeling the beat rush through my body, movements becoming more wild. I threw my hands in the air as the beat reached it's climax which resulted in the fresh blob of paint I had placed on my brush, flying a few inches away, landing squarely on Callie's cheek. I froze instantly.

"Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry." I apologised through a fit of giggles at the look of utter shock on her face.

She turned to me, her expression unreadable, moving closer until our bodies touched, my breath hitched as her breath danced across my lips. I closed my eyes and lightly puckered, waiting for the tiny gap to disappear, but instead of feeling Callie's warm, full lips on mine and the delicious taste that was uniquely her, I was met with rough bristles and the strong smell of paint. Realising what had happened, I opened my eyes only to be met with a cheeky smirk on Calliope's beautiful face.

"Ooooh, so that's how you wanna play it Torres? Well, you've messed with the wrong girl." I threatened playfully, edging towards her, brush outstretched.

"Bring it on Robbins." She challenged, leaning down to dip her brush into the nearby paint can, never breaking eye contact.

Knowing I couldn't get close enough to her to run my own brush over her skin, I opted for the more practical approach of flicking it at her, splattering paint in little blotches over her form.

She chose to be more brave, running at me, ready to attack. I side stepped, causing her to trip over her feet, as she fell to the floor, I reached my arms out to catch her, but her already unsteady balance somehow knocked me backwards, resulting in me lying flat on my back, with her hovering above me, paintbrush inches from my face, a satisfied look in her eyes as we both took in ragged breaths.

"I guess this means you win." I whispered quietly, still trying to steady my breathing.

She shook her head in the negative. "Nuh-uh… it's a tie." She whispered even quieter in response, leaning down and crashing our lips together. It was heated from the word go, tongues battling for dominance, she dropped her brush to the side and brought her hands up to tangle in my hair; I moaned into the kiss which encouraged her ever more.

She moved her hand to the end of my shirt, reluctantly breaking the kiss to remove it, then sitting up so that she was straddling me and removing her own top. I looked up at her in awe, the dim light shining perfectly, enhancing her glorious curves, I knew what a big step this was for her and wanted her to feel comfortable, trying to convey everything I was feeling with just a look, I noticed a change in her, a confidence that seem to exceed all I had seen in her before, she leaned back down, capturing my mouth again, this time, we both groaned loudly at the skin on skin contact combined with the way we fit so perfectly together. I dragged my finger nails over each curve of her torso, delighting at the softness of her body. She ran her hand up my thigh, reaching for the button of the denim shorts she had provided me with and opening with one flick of her skilful fingers. She showed no hesitation before dipping her hands inside my underwear and running a single finger along my slick folds, I arched into her touch, aching for more contact. I could feel her smirk against my lips at the reactions she was invoking in me, which were only heightened as she lightly brushed against my swollen clit.

She moved her lips from mine, placing one last kiss on my mouth when I whimpered at the loss of contact, which I quickly forgave her for as she began placing delicate kisses down the length of my body. She paused once she reached her destination, her breath lightly tickling my soaked core, I tugged at her hair forcing her eyes to meet mine, hoping to reassure her, but there was no reluctance in her eyes, only pure lust. Without further hesitation, she lowered her head and slid her tongue up through my wet folds, garnering a well deserved moan of pleasure from me. I could feel my climax build within me as she added two fingers to the mix, pumping in and out at well timed rhythm, a guttural moan lodged in my throat at the sensation, I tugged a her hair as I felt my arousal reach it's pique, I had no control of my breathing, in fact, I was surprised I managed to breath at all. With one final flick of her tongue against my clit I felt my walls tighten and my body begin to quiver beneath her. She reached her hand up to grab my own hand and squeezed, continuing to lick, drawing out every last bit of my orgasm. As my body finally came to a standstill, I pulled her hair, forcing her back up to meet mine, pulling her into a earth shattering kiss, groaning once again at the taste of my juices on her lips and tongue. Only when oxygen became a necessity did we reluctantly break apart.

I held her face between my hands, locking our gaze. Before finally finding enough speech, to let out a strangled,

"Wow."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: To be honest, I don't really like this chapter and found it difficult to write, hence the avoidance of doing so and delay. This chapter alternates between both viewpoints, sorry if this causes any confusion, but I don't think it should :) ... if anyone out there is a GLEE fan, I've just begun my first Glee fic, you can find the first chapter on my profile, I'd love to hear what you guys think! :) Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is probably less than what you were expecting but hopefully I'll come out of my Brand New Eyes funk soon :)**

* * *

We sat in the kitchen as Callie prepared food for us both, a simple dish of spaghetti Bolognese; I couldn't help the subtle smile that appeared on my lips at the domesticity of the scene. In just a short time, Callie had taken greater strides than I could have ever hoped of someone who was so reluctant to begin with, it made me feel a little more confident about the question I wanted to ask, a question I had been sitting on since my arrival.

I sucked in a deep breath of courage as she placed a full plate of pasta in front of me, "Callie?"

"Mmm?" She responded through a mouthful of minced beef.

"I have something, I need to ask you- a-and feel free to say no, no pressure or anything I just figured I'd ask seeing as how-"

"Arizona!" She interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Right." I shook my head in search of clarity. "It's just, I kind of need a date for my best friend's wedding and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me?" I spat the words out like I had limited time, forgetting entirely about the concept of needing oxygen, I held my breath still as I awaited an answer.

I tried to avoid looking at her, silently berating myself for how my eyes bore into her. She had momentarily stiffened, fork mid-air.

"Uhm." She began, nothing overly positive ever began with an 'uhm' so I chose to help her out.

"You know what, it's ok, forget I said anything, it was stupid just, just forget it." I couldn't hide my disappointment but I had to be patient, this was all new to Callie and my father always said patience pays. In all honesty I'm not exactly sure what I was hoping to come of all this, clearly a long lasting relationship wasn't on the cards, even just attempting to have a vacation fling was proving to be less impulse and pleasure and more hard work and waiting.

She looked at me, genuinely apologetic. "Arizona," she began in barely a whisper, I shook my head, silently insinuating there was no need for explanation but she continued anyway. "I just, I can't."

I was barely listening to her, instead paying more attention to the silent debate carrying on in my head, part of me just wanted to be forbearing, give her the time she needed to adjust to what she was going through, but another part of me wanted to run for the hills like I do every time I encounter a newborn. Although the second option seemed more appealing and certainly easier, there was something about Callie that made me want to stay, a feeling that was reinforced when she placed her hand over mine, willing me to look up and meet her gaze.

"I am really very sorry, I'm just not _there _yet." Her voice was laced with sadness and I knew I had to just give her a little bit of time, after all, coming to terms with who you are is difficult enough when you're a teenager, but to have to re-evaluate everything you thought you knew about yourself, in your 30s, well, that's just a head-fuck waiting to happen.

I smiled as warmly as I could and squeezed her hand in mine. "I understand, it's no big deal."

I knew my slightly feigned acceptance and understanding wasn't altogether believable but she seemed willing to overlook it in favour of frivolous conversation.

* * *

To say Arizona's question had caught me off guard would be the understatement of the friggin' century, she completely blindsided me, my first instinct was to respond with a 'yes', thankfully my mouthful of food had prevented an impulsive response, giving me enough time to process the situation.

I had remembered Arizona mention a friend of hers getting married, assuming she didn't have multiple friends getting married in New York right now, I knew the invitation was most likely to Henry's wedding and I simply couldn't say yes. I hadn't even worked out what I felt for him, _if _I even felt anything for him anymore. Arizona had me in such a tailspin of emotion I had completely allowed the rest of my world to disappear for a time, it was exhilarating.

I didn't want her to think I wasn't truly interested, that she was just an experiment or that I was ashamed, that wasn't the case, but I had come here with a very different purpose, never could I have ever anticipated what had happened between myself and the gorgeous blonde sitting to my left, but the realisation was that it's happening and until now, I had avoiding dealing with it, it being my feelings, head on.

I could see the change in her demeanour after my decline of her offer and felt guilty but I just couldn't falter, I hadn't seen Henry since that day in Macy's and that didn't go down very well, god knows how I would feel watching him marry someone else. She didn't stay long after dinner, making an excuse to leave, something about being up in the morning to go looking at flower arrangements. She didn't even attempt to give me our customary goodbye kiss. I was more bothered by this than I had thought I would have been. I liked Arizona more than I had expected to. It was ridiculous, this whole situation was insane, I didn't really believe anything serious would come of all this, Arizona and I were just having fun, but if anything, it's made me realise the time has come to address my demons, face what I came here to do.

Pulling out my phone before I lost my nerve I typed and sent a quick text to Henry.

**We need to talk. Soon!**

Barely had I sent it when I received a reply.

**[1 new message: Henry]**

**We can meet in the morning for coffee, I'll text you later with the address.**

With that, I threw my phone onto the cushioned chair opposite my bed before falling backwards, placing my hand over my eyes, what would I even say to him?


	13. Chapter 13

**I accidentally and very embarrassingly just posted chapter 13 of Ground Rules by mistake! Thank you to vale Calzona, maling and TakeOffMyGuazePaws for pointing it out to me! :D you guys just saved me the further embarrassment of waking up in the morning to a load of people thinking I'm an idiot!ha**

**A/N: Okay, I don't even know where to begin with my apology for what has possibly been the longest delay in the history of fanfiction! But I am very sorry. Truth be told I got very lazy and just got preoccupied with the real world...I owe this chapter mostly to Ozlawstudent and rainbow4imagination who simply refused to let me forget about it!:) THANK YOU! I've missed writing SO much but do feel I could be a little rusty, this chapter is mostly just a plot progresser. I promise to try REALLY hard to not let it go so long again! **

* * *

I stood outside the coffee shop for longer than was necessary, just staring at the bright red lettering above the door that read, 'Insomnia', I couldn't seem to force my mind into any form of coherent thinking, it felt like a lifetime since I had last seen Henry, obviously this wasn't the case, but I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to say to him. I had thought about it before falling asleep last night, to no avail, even in the shower this morning, where I normally do my greatest thinking, I had allowed my mind to drift off to Arizona instead and how sick to my stomach I felt about hiding this from her.

Using this thought as an incentive, I moved forward and cautiously entered the quaint shop. A strong aroma of coffee hit my senses, the immediate effect was calming and for a split second I had forgotten why I was here, that is until I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floor. I froze to the spot, afraid to turn in the direction of the disturbance. The shop was quiet with a maximum of about four people, including the two staff members occupying the area, making it easy to guess who had caused the stir, but it wasn't until I heard my name did I move my attention from the bright orange wall at the back of the room.

Standing in the front corner of the shop, next to a table slightly hidden by a large ficus plant, stood Henry, dressed in kahki chinos and a light blue button up shirt, his hair had been cut since the last time I'd seen him and his skin had a light tan glow. My feet moved of their own accord and I walked straight into his welcoming embrace as though on auto-pilot.

"Wow, Cal, you look great." He complimented with his usual charm, pulling away and giving me the once over.

"You too. Nice tan." I responded shyly. By nature I was always an overconfident person, rarely arrogant, but even as a child I thought highly of myself, held myself on a pedestal so to speak, but I always withdrew myself around Henry and I could never understand why; he wasn't intimidating by any means, not as successful in his career as I am and out of us both, I am confident I am the more attractive, but he just has this way of making me feel uncertain about myself. It is completely the opposite of how I feel when I'm with Arizona.

"Thanks, I recently got back from St. Barts." Drawn back to the conversation by the sound of his voice, I studied him closely, I definitely didn't feel as strongly for him as I had been expecting to, I had prepared myself for a repeat of Macy's, but this was a whole new experience, I looked at him and felt a slight pang of pain and need but overall, I felt as though I was sitting with a stranger as he droned on and on about what I should do 'if I were to ever find time in my busy schedule to visit' the vacation destination. So caught up was he in his own ramblings, he barely seemed to notice or care that my attention had long since disappeared. Out of the corner of my eye I had caught a glimpse of a woman holding a tourist pamphlet and made a mental note to pick one up and surprise Arizona with a day out. There she was again, creeping into my every thought; when this happened, which it did more frequently every day, I found I missed her, like, _really _missed her, I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in her embrace and consume myself in everything that was uniquely, _her_.

"Callie, Cal-" I flew back to reality when two large fingers clicked in front of my face. This was a habit of Henry's whenever he felt my day dreaming had gone too far, normally I never minded it, but this time I found it beyond irritating.

"_What?_" I hissed.

"You went somewhere else just there. Everything ok?" He seemed unfazed by my previous tone and looked genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm fine, what were you saying?"

His expression became more serious while the atmosphere around him seemed to change to one of excitement as he began to speak. "It's not important, enough small talk Callie, we both know why we're here."

"You're right." I conceded, drawing in a breath, readying to continue, but I wasn't allowed the opportunity.

"I'm in love with you Callie, I thought I wasn't, that my feelings were just… I don't know… but now, here, seeing you, I finally know what I want. You."

"Henry. You're getting _married_." I responded so quickly and disgustedly that I surprised even myself. I could see his features freeze, he had never actually disclosed his relationship status with me and he was no doubt curious to who had told me but he seemed to shake it off, choosing to continue instead, with his declaration of love, after all, we did have some mutual friends of friends that I could have heard it from.

"I want to be with you Callie. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I found out you were in the city, and I've tried not to but I can't help it, and now seeing you I just- I love you Callie." I was hearing him loud and clear, hearing him recite the words I had wished he would say so many times before. When I had imagined this moment I always thought it would feel so much different. Instead of feeling elated and overcome with love, I felt guilty and sad, the only face that filled my mind was one with the most magical, dimpled smile I had ever seen and bright blue eyes. I cringed at the words that came from his mouth, I felt as though I was in some way betraying Arizona by even entertaining this conversation.

Holding my hand up to silence him, I finally found the use of speech.

"Henry," I sighed at the hopeful look in his eyes, "just-… go get married."

With that, I rose from my chair and swiftly exited the coffee shop. The chilly air hit my face and I clumsily pull my phone from my pocket, dialling a number I was surprised I remembered by heart.

"Hello?" came a sad voice from the end of the line.

"Arizona, can I see you, please?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hoped to have this up sooner but my laptop went and broke :-( but we're back in action! I felt I owed you all an update to this story and as a special thank you to funkyshaz57 who gave me the push I needed to snap back in to focus, this one's for you! ... and of course for all of you who stick with my stories! I hope you're still there :-)**

* * *

I sat on the leather couch in Addison's apartment, hugging one of the vibrant, orange cushions close to my chest for comfort. My encounter with Henry had left me more than a little confused. I had been so sure coming here that I was in love with him, but after what had transpired between us this afternoon, I wondered if I ever really knew what love was.

I thought back to my first boyfriend. I was 16 and his name was Eric; he was attractive enough, nothing overly special, but he was kind and treated me well, always showering me with gifts and remaining solidly attentive throughout our entire relationship, the whole four months of it. I cared deeply for him, thinking at the time it was love, but looking back, I'm not so sure. I enjoyed his company, but I didn't ache when I was apart from him and in all honesty, wasn't overly torn up about the end of our romance.

Most of my relationships since then had carried on in a somewhat similar fashion. I had always assumed I was just one of those people who fell in love easily, never having been afraid to wear my heart on my sleeve, I now felt the need to re-evaluate my entire romantic disposition, for I was beginning to believe that love wasn't what I had felt at all in any of relationships. I was more in love with the idea of being in love. I _wanted _to be in love and so I tried to force it, wanting it so much I actually truly believed I had any understanding of the word. I felt rather foolish now, sitting here alone, having travelled across the country for a man that I now knew meant a lot less to me than I had previously deluded myself into thinkiing.

However, my sudden realisation that I had in fact, never been _in _love wasn't what had me in a subdued state of panic, the confusion I felt was that, while being apart from Arizona and in the company of Henry, she never left my mind, even just thinking about her left this hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't unpleasant. It made me feel sick, like too many emotions were flooding through me at once making me feel nauseous. But above all, I felt guilty and I couldn't pin point why. Was it because I was aware that should Arizona find out about Henry's feelings for me, she would hate me for hurting her best friend? Or was it because I was afraid that she herself would be hurt, if she knew that _he _was the reason I was here in the first place?

There was a delicate knocking on the door which pulled me out of my agonising thoughts and saved me from gnawing away what was left of my already chipped nail varnish.

Opening the door, my stomach somersaulted at the sight in front of me. Not that I had been expecting anyone else but her beauty took me completely off guard.

Arizona was dressed casually, in a pair of grey sweatpants and a formfitting green t-shirt, her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her cheeks flushed slightly pink. She looked so enticing, I couldn't resist extending my arm to touch her soft sink. Her face was cold as ice, unsurprising, given the almost arctic temperature of the Autumn air. She stared at me, her big blue eyes a mixture of confusion and what I determined to be awe. The silence between us had yet to be broken but neither of us seemed in a rush to do so.

She brought her hand up to rest on mine, curling her fingers around my own, lowering both our hands and pulling me towards her, encasing me in a strong embrace.

I clung to her like a lifeline. I wasn't sure why. I felt frightened, but much like everything else I was feeling today, I couldn't explain it. However, along with the fear, I felt safe and comfortable in her embrace. The hollow feeling in my stomach was still there and even though she was right front of me, tangled in my arms, I missed her. It was overwhelming.

I pulled away from her slightly, gazing into her eyes for a split second before quickly grabbing the back of her neck and crushing her lips against mine.

The kiss was desperate, more so from my end, she seemed initially taken off guard but soon melted into my advance, parting her lips to allow my tongue access. She tasted of strawberry and vanilla lollipop mixed with a slight hint of peppermint. It was delicious and I found myself trying to absorb the flavour. I was running low on oxygen and I could sense she felt the same but I was reluctant to break away.

It was Arizona that pulled back first, taking deep, shallow breaths. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again, stepping into the apartment and pushing me backwards, closing the door in one swift movement.

Wordlessly, she removed her t-shirt and dropped it to the floor, her gaze never leaving mine. There was an air of tension surrounding us but it was so intense and not entirely uncomfortable, we both ignored it. I backed away from her, anticipation building as she followed me, stripping off her sweats in the process and sliding off her shoes.

The back of my knees pressed against the couch causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards into the large cushions. She stood in front of me, wearing nothing but a matching black lace bra and panties. My mouth went completely dry and I struggled to gulp. I felt the familiar throbbing between my legs and the unrelenting urge to reach out and touch her, but my body seemed to have other ideas, my arms felt heavy, like they were being weighed down. I was completely paralyzed by the sight before me.

I had seen Arizona like this multiple times before, but right now felt like the first time I was really _seeing _her.

She moved forward, placing a leg on each side of me until she was in a straddling position, slowly lowering her head to capture my lips again. I released a soft moan into her mouth as she pressed herself down on top of me, feeling only slight friction through my unfortunate layers of clothing. I thrust my pelvis up into her in frustration. Sensing the problem, she lifted herself slightly, allowing me room to remove my jeans, moving her kisses along my jaw line as I did so.

Once the most offensive item had been discarded she returned her lips to mine, deepening it almost immediately, only to pull away just as fast. I whimpered at the loss of contact but she simply smirked, a devilish glint in her eyes as she shuffled the tiniest bit backwards, reaching behind her back and removing the thin, lacy fabric that covered her full breasts. Without hesitation, I lunged forward, closing my lips around her left nipple and sucking gently, allowing my teeth to graze softly across it at alternate intervals. I knew by the way she arched her back, pressing even closer against me, that I had done good. She brought her hands up to tangle in my hair, pulling me forward. I used light pressure to move my head backwards and turn my attention to her other nipple, using my hand to grasp the recently vacated breast. I squeezed, causing her to groan in gratification and once again, grind down on my throbbing centre.

As much as I was enjoying the foreplay, the desire I felt between my legs was becoming almost unbearable, painful, nearly. I pulled back and stared up at her, shoving my hand unexpectedly between us, rubbing her over her underwear. She thrust forward onto my hand, silently pleading with me for more.

I used my other hand to take one of hers that was still wrapped in my hair and brought it down, forcing it into my own soaking panties. She used a single finger to rub light circles on my clit. I moaned into her mouth, begging for more. Knowing there was only one way I would get what I wanted, I shifted my hand until it was inside her underwear. I slid a finger up between her folds, thrilling at how easily my fingers could glide along her dripping centre. Once again, she pushed down on my hand, indicating where she wanted my finger to travel.

Deciding I had teased her enough, I pushed one finger deep inside her, receiving a grateful groan in return. I slowly pulled out, almost all the way, before thrusting back in with a little more pressure. I continued like this, in, out, in, out. I could feel her clench slightly around my fingers as her arousal began to peak.

So engrossed was I in pleasuring her, I had entirely forgotten about the untouched aching that still lingered in my sex, until I felt the sudden jolt of two fingers entering me with force. I pulled away from where my head had been buried between her cleavage to allow a loud moan escape.

She lifted her head and paused her actions.

"Did I hurt you?" she questioned with concern.

I pushed into her again, grinding my hips up at the same time, indicating I was ok.

"Not enough." I panted.

This seemed to satisfy her and she resumed her motions, speeding up to match my pace. The mutual stimulation was more of a turn on in this moment than I had ever experienced it before. Hearing her breathing becoming more shallow and feeling her clench around my fingers, brought me close to my climax faster than usual.

Without warning, I pressed a third finger inside, pushing up once, her whole body convulsed. I looked into her face, wanting to remember everything about this moment, the mixture of expressions that passed over her features, the utter ecstasy that hit her as she reached her highest point. Wanting to draw this out for her as long as possible, I continued to push into her, it was more difficult with her walls in a vice like grip around my fingers, but it was worth it to hear the sound that erupted from her. It was somewhere between a guttural groan and a whimper. The sound of pure pleasure.

Using her last morsel of energy, she thrust into me, using her body to press down at the same time, causing the back of my own hand to brush against my clit as she curled her fingers inside of me, sending me over the edge.

She collapsed on top of me after that, regaining her steady breathing, she peppered my collarbone and neck with featherlike kisses. I lowered us into a lying position, pulling the orange blanket that lay across the back of the couch to cover us both, snuggling down and pulling her closer until I could no longer fight the exhaustion and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know this chapter is very short but I just wanted to get some dialogue and plot development out of the way, especially considering I didn't give you guys any in the previous chapter! Thank you for such a positive response to that one by the way, I always feel a little self conscious when writing the more smutty **

* * *

The days that followed our first encounter after my meeting with Henry were spent in ignorant, sexual bliss. Tension still loomed in the air from the secrets left unspoken, but we chose to ignore it.

However, more than secrets contributed to the strain that was becoming more evident and harder to avoid with each passing day. There was also the matter of our inevitable departure from the city and what it would mean for us.

We both knew it was a topic that needed addressing, but neither of us was prepared to pop the pretty, pink bubble we'd been floating in. So we continued to dance around the subject, to the point where we were left with very little to say to one another.

Arizona was first to crack, over lunch on Thursday afternoon. It was bitterly cold and both our cheeks stung bright red, yet we had, for some reason or another, thought it would be a nice idea to eat lunch in the park, I was now beginning to seriously question the reasoning behind the idea.

"OK." She said decidedly, placing her sub carefully back in it's wrapping and placing it on the bench to her left, before turning to me demanding my whole hearted attention. "I - I can't just ignore the big, fat, ugly elephant in the room anymore!"

I sighed, knowing that eventually we would have to talk about it but knowing it was a loaded conversation. Yet I couldn't help the tiny smile that etched my features at how cute Arizona was when she got flustered. I remained silent though, waiting for her to continue, having no plan myself as to what direction to steer the conversation.

"We're both leaving soon and I'm just gonna say it… I don't want that to be the end of _us_" She emphasised by gesturing between each of our heavily layered bodies. "And _believe _me, I hadn't intended for this to become anything more than a vacation fling, but now, I have all of these _feelings, _feelings for you, and I know they're not just going to disappear once I hop back on a plane home, and truthfully, I'm not sure I want them to."

She paused, holding her breath; realising she was rambling.

I continued with my silence, feeling like a complete dickhead in doing so after she had just put herself out there like that, but I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I wasn't ready to say goodbye either but committing myself to her was terrifying as is, and this was our little vacation capsule, the thought of actually embarking further into a relationship back in the real world made me feel literally sick with nerves.

She must've taken my silence as a confirmation of rejection as she moved her body to face forward, plonking into position and sighing with frustration, muttering a barely audible "never mind."

The look on her face broke my heart. Her expression appeared torn, half fighting to be mad at me, the other half looking so lost and disappointed, I would have done anything to ensure I never saw her beautiful face so crestfallen again.

I instinctively reached for her hand, causing her to move her head so that her sad eyes met mine, eyes filled with unshed tears. I felt a lump form in my throat at the sight and brought my glove covered hand up to awkwardly cup her cheek.

"Arizona." I spoke softly, trying to fill my words with as much care and affection as I could, hoping to reassure her. "I _do _want that too! You _have _to believe me!" I willed the conviction into my voice but even I could hear the slight betrayal of fear that invaded it. The hopefulness that had skimmed over her face, fell almost immediately. She took the hand that still lay against her cheek and brought it down to her lap, focusing on something that was likely nothing more than a way to avoid looking at _me_.

"Then why do I feel like I'm getting dumped?" Her shoulders had slumped; she looked so childlike and innocent, nothing like the confident, bubbly woman I had grown to know over the past weeks.

I really didn't want this to be the end, I needed to reassure her that her feelings were reciprocated. I made my mind up.

Releasing a steady breath, I prepared myself to be brave. If even only for a second. I needed to do this. For her. And for me. I knew I cared very deeply for her, and while it might not be love quite yet, I saw potential for us. As terrified as I was about the whole situation, the re-evaluating of so many things I thought I knew, I was certain that if I were to lose her, I wouldn't last a day, and that scared me more than any of the unknown. If the past few days; Henry; this moment; everything, had thought me anything it was that Arizona Robbins was worth a risk.

"Arizona?"

She didn't look up from the hands still clasped in her lap.

"Arizona?" I tried again, more determination and confidence in my voice, but I knew it wouldn't last long, I needed her to listen to me now, before I lost my nerve. I'd never done this before.

"Arizona! _Look at me!_" The force of my words caused her to lift her head slightly, but not all the way; she looked up at me from under the curtains of her hair.

I guess this was the best I was going to get, and she was still unbearably cute, even while resembling a sulking child.

"Arizona Robbins… Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stared at me for a moment as though I had lost my mind or been replaced by a stranger. Disbelief switched to confusion which switched to skepticism and ultimately led to the obscenely large smile that now dominated her entire face. My heart swelled at the look of pride in her bright blue eyes. She leaned forward and placed her hand gently against the back of my neck, pressing her lips delicately against mine in a kiss that was in no way erotic, simply filled with the necessary emotions that mere words could not express.

Pulling away reluctantly, when oxygen became scarce, she pressed her cold forehead against mine, closing her eyes momentarily and nodding, before opening them again and looking straight into mine.

"Calliope Torres. I would be _honoured_ to be your girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N 2: hmmm left you hangin' there didn't I... let us all just say what we already know to be true... ain't no way this'll be a smooth sailing relationship! ha ... I'll try get another chapter up tomorrow. If not, it'll probably be after the weekend. Hopefully I'll have some days off next week and get to do a decent bit of writing, but I've also embarked on a few other projects outside the world of fanfiction that may prove to be time consuming, however I find I work better the less free time I have. **

**Don't be a stranger :)**


End file.
